SPECIAL PEOPLE
by kaze fuyuki
Summary: Naruto anak yatim piatu dari keluarga sederhana,4 bulan lamanya dia menyukai Sasuke. seorang siswa pindahan dari keluarga yang terpandang. karena perbedaan ini,semua ini tak boleh terjadi. tapi Sasuke juga menyukai Naruto, usahanya selalu dihindari oleh Naruto, bahkan Sasuke harus mendapat gangguan dari Sakura. Warning:typo,Yaoi,drama,romance,OOC,comfort/hurt, EYD buruk
1. Buku Orange

**Moshi – moshi ...**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membuka fic ini!**

**Ini adalah fic pertama yang aku buat per chapter, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan!**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto , Sai x Neji , Shikamaru x Kiba**

**Warning Genre : Yaoi,drama,romance,cumfort/Hurt**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Sumary : buku orange Naruto hilang, buku itu peninggalan ayahnya. Sasuke, siswa yang baru pindah ke KHS 5 bulan lalu, tampaknya mengetahui tentang buku orange yang dicari Naruto. Naruto tidak berani memandang Sasuke, saat mengerjakan tugas, bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungknkah ini tanda – tanda suka? Tapi jika ini suka, pantaskah seorang Naruto menyukai seseorang yang seperti Sasuke?! Apakah pantas seorang yang sederhana dan yatim piatu seperti dia menyukai seorang Sasuke yang kaya raya?!**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**SPECIAL PEOPLE**

**CH 1**

**BUKU ORANGE**

Matahari bersinar tinggi, di sebuah kamar dari rumah sderhana ini sepertinya ada sedikit kehebohan.

" Hah ?! tidaaak…!" pemuda berambut pirang sedang panik dan kalang kabut menghadapi suatu hal yang terjadi padanya.

" ada apa Naruto ?!" tanya seorang Kakek – Kakek berambut putih panjang, sambil menengok ke dalam kamar

" Kakek … kau melihat buku warna orange yang ada disini tidak ?!"

" Buku apa ?" Tanya sang Kakek sedikit malas

" itu buku catatan penting dalam hidupku! Ada kumpulan catatan kecil tentang pelajaran dan beberapa hal lagi!" masih mencari – cari

(Hei tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Naruto suka menulis, sejak kapan dia menyukai pelajaran dan mencatatnya, ayolah author ini sudah gila ya? Ehmm ya seperti itulah Naruto di cerita ini!) ^-^

Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, dia memiliki tekat kuat untuk menjadi anak baik – baik dan bisa dibanggakan, karena itulah Naruto berubah, dia merasa ada tanggung jawab besar apalagi dia sekarang sudah 16 tahun, paling tidak ada hal berarti yang harus dia lakukan untuk masa depannya, dia tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan hidupnya. Dia berteman dengan teman – teman yang baik – baik, pintar dan rajin.

Dia berteman dekat dengan Kiba, dia sangat pandai di bidang olahraga, shikamaru yang selalu juara kelas, walau agak malas, tapi meski malas dia selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik disekolah. Neji anak yang rajin, Rock Lee yang kuat tidak pantang menyerah, Sino yang misterius namun tidak macam – macam, sakura yang pintar dan cerdas, Ino yang suka menolong, Hinata serta Tenten yang baik hati.

" kan hanya buku kenapa kau harus sepanik itu Naruto?" Tanya sang kakek

" hah … kakek tidak akan mengerti …!" Naruto benar – benar frustasi, dia duduk dengan malas di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan memandang kearah figura yang ada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambilnya dan memandang foto yang ada di figura itu.

" hhhh….!" Sang Kakek ikut duduk di samping cucunya " kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik Naruto …!" sambil membelai kepala sang cucu

" buku itu dari Ayah …, aku tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan buku yang diberikan Ayah!" menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kakeknya " ayah ... maaf ... !" Naruto menangis

" hei sudahlah … kau ini laki – laki yang kuat Naruto, aku yakin masalah ini bisa kau atasi!" kata sang kakek menguatkan

Naruto berdiri dengan segera dan mengusap air matanya, menghirup napas dalam – dalam dan bersuara keras.

" SEMANGAT!" berwajah mantap dan mengambil tasnya dan menggendongnya

Sang kakek tersenyum bahagia melihat cucunya mulai bangkit lagi. " mau kemana?"

" aku mau ke rumah Neji kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama" langsung pergi.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Di sebuah menshion mewah, seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata, berkulit seputih salju dan berambut raven hitam kebiruan sedang duduk di sofa dan membolak – balikan sebuah buku berwarna orange yang sudah robek jadi dua bagian, kemudian berusaha menyatukannya kembali namun dia tidak tau caranya.

Manik hitam legamnya memmandang seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Wajah dinginnya keluar bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pria yang hampir menyerupai dirinya, kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya hitam legam, bola matanya hitam seperti langit malam tanpa bintang, wajahnya rupawan dan gagah.

" ada apa lagi Sai?" Tanya Sasuke

Sai tersenyum " hehehe … aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu sarapan sudah siap!"

" eh ? kau memasak?!" Tanya Sasuke

" hehehe iya… sebagai ucapan maafku sudah mengganggumu semalam!"

" … dan karena kau juga aku merusakan buku ini!" Tambah Sasuke

**Flashback on**

_Sekitar tiga hari lalu ketika di perpustakaan sekolah, Sai dan Sasuke sedang membaca buku disana, kemudian Naruto bersama Neji juga datang untuk meminjam buku. Saat itu, kedua orang itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sai dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka. Karena asyik dengan aktifitasnya, Naruto mungkin lupa dengan buku __orange-nya yang dia letakan dimeja petugas perpustakaan._

_Mengetahui itu buku milik Naruto, Sai langsung mengambilnya dan mengatakan kepada petugas perpustakaan dia akan mengembalikannya. Sasuke sudah memerintahan sepupunya itu untuk segera mengembalikan buku itu sebelum Naruto kebingungan mencarinya, tapi Sai menolak, dia ingin sedikit menjahili Naruto yang pelupa itu._

_Sai dengan jahil berdiam diri ketika Naruto bingung mencarinya, Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah. Hingga semalam Sai datang ke kamar Sasuke dan memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya yang bagus di buku Naruto. Sasuke murka dengan tindakan Sai yang seenaknya mencoret – coret buku orang, apalagi yang dia gambar adalah __dirinya dan Naruto__ yang sedang duduk berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih__, juga tampak sedang bergandengan tangan serta Naruto yang meletakan kepalanya di bahu sasuke, tampak sangat romantis._

" _Sai… JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Sasuke kesal_

" _hehehe …, bukankah ini tidak apa – apa ..! kau kan menyukainya?!" Sai mengejek Sasuke _

" _EH?!" Sasuke langsung saja Blushing _

" _wah jadi benar ya?! Hehehehe …!"_

" _JANGAN MENGATAIKU SEENAKNYA! Berikan buku itu, buang gambar itu!" sasuke semakin marah_

" _ck , ck , ck …! Tentu saja tidak! " Sai menolak_

_Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan buku itu, segera ia merobek halaman buku dengan amarah__ dan sembarangan. Dan __hasil robekan buku itu benar – benar kacau, buku Naruto terbelah dua. Sai terkejut sekali melihat buku yang dipegang Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke._

" _kenapa kau kasar sekali Sasuke …?! Buku Naruto sobek semua!" sai mulai pani__k_

" _hah ?!" __Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga dan terkejut dengan tindakan emosionalnya_

" _apa yang harus kita lakukan …?! Aku tak bisa mengembalikan buku naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini …!" Sai bingung_

" _semua ini salahmu!" Sasuke menyalahkan Sai_

" _JANGAN SEENAKNYA, jelas – jelas yang merobeknya adalah kau! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, jika aku harus kembalikan pada Naruto! akan jauh lebih baik ada gambar itu didalam sana dari pada robek seperti ini!" Bantah Sai_

_Bagaimanapun memang yang merusak buku Naruto adalah dirinya, da__n__ akhirnya dia mengalah__,__ mengakui kesalahannya. Lalu semalaman Sasuke berusaha membetulkan buku Naruto dengan benar tapi tidak bisa. Dia benar – benar tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan._

**Flasback end**

"….Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa membantuku membetulkan buku ini!"

" iya – iya … ! kakak sepupuku ini kenapa selalu cerewet sekali padaku! Sudah ayo sarapan!" ajak Sai

Keduanya pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. 2 orang ini adalah saudara, mereka tinggal dalam satu menshion yang sama, namun berbeda kamar. Mereka dari keluarga kaya raya dan elit. Sasuke adalah siswa pindahan, sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke mendapat kelas yang sama dengan sai dan Naruto. Sejak awal Sai adalah pujaan seluruh siswa, setelah kedatangan Sasuke sekolah semakin heboh, berbeda dengan Naruto, bagi para siswa Naruto sangat tidak menarik.

Sejak hari pertamanya di sekolah itu, dia langsung tertarik dengan Naruto. Dia selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Hingga Sasuke tau buku orange ini sangat berharga untuk Naruto, kemanapun Naruto pergi buku itu selalu di bawanya. Sai menceritakan banyak hal tentang Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke semakin mengenal Naruto.

" kelihatannya kau sudah sangat rapi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

" aku akan mencari orang dan menghubungi teman – temanku yang bisa membetulkan buku Naruto dengan sempurna!" jawab Sai

" Dan kau sendiri sepertinya juga mau keluar?!" Tanya Sai kembali

" aku ada sedikit tugas yang harus ku selesaikan!"

" tugas ?!"

"hnnn...!" sambil meminum susu

" tugas sekolah?!"

"hnnn...!" Sasuke membereskan piring makannya lalu mencucinya.

" bukankah kau satu kelompok dengan Neji?!" Sai masih makan

" hnnn..! kalian tidak ada rencana keluar?!" Sasuke juga bertanya

" hnnn...! belum tau!"

" aku sudah selesai, lebih baik aku lekas berangkat, aku sudah telat!" sasuke beranjak pergi

"Hei Sasu...! kunci mobilmu masih di meja makan?! Kau tidak membawanya?!" tanya Sai sambil memperhatikan kunci mobil Sasuke yang ada di meja makan

" tidak, aku jalan kaki saja…!" Sasuke pergi ke arah pintu

" kenapa mobilmu tidak kau pakai?!"

" hnnnnn!" sasuke menutup pintu

Sai menghela napas mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Di persimpangan jalan Naruto menunggu seseorang, dan orang itu nampaknya sudah datang. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segi tiga terbalik bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pink.

" Yo Naruto …!" sapa pemuda itu

" hey Kiba …! Sakura …!" NAruto menyapa balik

" pagi Naru …!"

" hehehe pagi …!"

Kemudian mereka bertiga beriringan pergi ke rumah Neji.

" Naruto selamat ya … ulangan kemarin kau berhasil meningkatkan nilaimu lagi!" sakura memecah keheningan

" hehehe .. tidak sehebat itu …! Aku masih kalah jauh dengan kalian, aku harus berusaha lagi lebih keras agar bisa menyamai kalian!" kata Naruto merendah

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sederhana bergaya jepang kuno, dengan penataan taman yang indah, ada kolam ikan dan beberapa air mancur. Suasana yang sangat tenang, benar – benar keluarga Hyuga.

Ketiga orang itu masuk, dan disambut oleh Hinata dan Neji, sesegera mungkin mereka menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengerjakan tugas.

" tadi shikamaru sudah membagi tugas, setelah ini kita bisa langsung bekerja!" kata Neji

" baiklah … !" jawab sakura senang, dan berbisik – bisik dengan Hinata

" _ada apa dengan mereka, tidak biasanya Sakura sebegini senang satu kelompok dengan Shikamaru!"_ batin Naruto kemudian saling berpandangan aneh dengan Kiba sepertinya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, Shikamaru sudah ada disana. Hanya dia sedang memangku dagunya dengan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian membuka mata, dan memandang teman – temannya yang baru saja duduk.

" masih kurang satu …!" kata shikamaru agak malas

" kita tunggu saja …!" sakura mengusulkan

" eh ? satu …, bukankah kelompok kita hanya 6 orang?!" kata Kiba

" iya benar." Kata Naruto

" o… kalian belum tau …, kemarin Iruka sensei menambahkan satu orang lagi, karena waktu pemberian tugas anak itu tidak datang, jadi dimasukan kelompok kita yang sedikit anggotanya!" jelas neji

Naruto dan Kiba menautkan alis mereka tanda tidak mengerti, dan tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud, lain halnya dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan tampak gembira sekali.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Di sebuah jalan Sasuke berjalan sendiri sambil memandangi buku orange di tangannya, lalu dimasukannya kembali kedalam tas. Sekali dia lagi menghembuskan napas, dan membetulkan kacamatanya. dia masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan buku Naruto yang sudah dia robek.

Padahal hari ini dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di rumah Neji yang notabene satu kelompok dengan Naruto, memikirkan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya berdebar apalagi ditambah masalah seperti ini, bukan kemajuan tentang perasaannya pada naruto, mungkin Naruto akan mengehajarnya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Well kembali ke tugas kelompok, Naruto dan Kiba yang masih bingung dengan anggota baru tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah itu. Shikamaru sudah membagi tugas untuk Naruto dan Kiba, dan sisanya menunggu Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama dari itu, Sasuke datang kemudian memberi salam dengan wajah khasnya yang begitu tenang dan tampan. Sangat jauh berbeda dari ekspresinya semalam yang bertengkar dengan Sai.

" Sasuke kau sudah datang!" Sakura berseru histeris

**DEG**

" Eh ?!" Naruto terkejut sekali karena yang datang adalah Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak berani menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan gandengan tangan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk disampingnya, tepatnya diantara dia dan Hinata. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru memandang aneh ke arah Sakura. Kiba jadi mengerti kenapa kedua teman gadisnya ini berbisik – bisik sendiri, jadi ini alasannya.

" oh … jadi kamu yang jadi anggota baru kelompok ini!" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menegaskan pada Sasuke

" hnnn …!" Sasuke hanya membenarkan kacamatanya

" Sasuke …, ini bagian tugasmu … sudah tercatat di kertas ini!" Neji menyerahkan selembar kertas.

" hnn…!" mata hitam sasuke mempelajari seluruh tulisan di dalam kertas itu.

" baiklah aku akan jelaskan sedikit proyek apa yang harus kita kerjakan, setiap orang sudah mendapatkan job description-nya masing – masing. Kita hanya punya waktu singkat untuk mengerjakan ini….!" Jelas Shikamaru.

Masih banyak penjelasan yang disampaikan Shikamaru, karena itu dipotong saja ya… semua mengerjakan masing – masing tugasnya dengan semaksimal mungkin. Naruto yang mengetahui anggota baru itu adalah Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah, dia benar – benar tidak mampu memandang mata Sasuke yang begitu menawan.

Sepulang dari rumah Neji, Sakura dengan segera dan tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Langsung menggandeng Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tak bisa menolak sasukepun ikut berlalu bersama Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto memandang iri sakura. Kiba kemudian mengajak Naruto pulang.

sampai di sebuah jalan

" tak ku sangka anggota baru itu, Sasuke si Pujaan para gadis …! Kiba memulai pembicaraan

" Huwah…?!" Naruto langsung bernapas lega, Kiba agak kaget.

"Aku benar – benar hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena terlalu dekat dengannya tadi …!" tambah Naruto

" Eh ?! apa kau bilang? Jadi kau menyukai Sasuke?!"Kiba tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" memang kalau tidak bisa napas dan berdebar – debar bisa dibilang suka?!" Naruto agak sewot.

" kau ini lucu sekali …!" Kiba kembali tertawa " memang apa lagi kalau bukan suka?!"

**DEG**

Jantung Naruto langsung berhenti berdetak dan sedetik kemudian berdebar kencang. Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya benarkah itu yang dinamakan suka.

" orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, ketika berada didekat orang yang disukai akan berdebar – debar, selalu memikirkannya, bahkan kadang sampai tidak bisa bernapas." Jelas Kiba

" berarti sama seperti kau dan Shikamaru?!" Tanya Naruto

Kiba mengangguk" apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya Naruto?" desak Kiba

" tapi bagaimana caranya, dekat dengannya saja aku tidak kuat, bagaimana caraku mendekatinya ?! lagi pula apakah benar aku menyukainya?" jawab naruto

" dulu Neji juga seperti kau, tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa pacaran dengan Sai!"

" hah?! APUA.. NEJI DAN SAI … Hmmmpph…!" naruto di bungkam Kiba

" kau ini jangan terlalu histeris! Biasa saja!" kata Kiba dan melepaskan NAruto

" mereka jadian seminggu yang lalu, Sai menembak Neji saat sekolah sudah sangat sepi, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja melihat mereka ciuman dibawah pohon dekat lapangan, sejak saat itu aku melihat Neji menjaga rahasianya ini secara hati – hati …!"tambah Kiba, beranjak pergi

" ooo…!" jawab Naruto

Kemudian Naruto memandang langit "_mungkin Sai dan Sasuke memang mirip tapi mereka tidak sama, aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak 4 bulan lalu tapi tidak ada kemajuan, mereka mungkin sama tapi cerita cinta mereka tidak mungkin sama bukan, aku ini mengeharapakan hal yang tidak mungkin! Keluarga sasuke sangat terpandang, sedangkan aku hanya __anak dari kelurga sederhana ditambah aku __yatim piatu …!__ benarkah aku menyukai pria itu__? Apa ini bisa di bilang tanda – tanda suka?! __"_ batin Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

" hei kau tidak apa – apa ?" Kiba berbalik dan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

" tidak , ayo kita mampir dulu ke kedai ichiraku!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengajak Kiba makan di kedai ramen ichiraku langganan mereka.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

" Sasuke kau tidak mampir dulu?!" Sakura menawarkan pada Sasuke

" tidak terima kasih, aku harus segera pulang! " langsung pergi

Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Sasuke berjalan terus lurus ke depan dan tidak selakipun menengok ke belekang. Dia sedikit tidak senang degan tindakan Sakura yang seenaknya menggelandangnya dan memaksanya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Jika Sakura meminta untuk pulang bersama suatu saat nanti, dia tidak akan pernah menyanggupinya.

Sampai dipersimpangan jalan, Sasuke bertemu dengan Kiba yang baru saja melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Sasuke panasaran apakah mungkin tadi mereka pulang bersama, atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu.

" Sasuke ?!" Kiba menyapa terlebih dahulu

" hnnn …!" kata Sasuke

" kau baru saja mengentar Sakura ya?!"

" hnnn …!"

" well oke ...! aku duluan! " berpapasan dengan Sasuke

**Grabs**

" Tunggu sebantar!" Sasuke menarik tangan Kiba, hingga Kiba mau jatuh kebelakang kearah Sasuke namun Sasuke menangkatnya.

" a – ada apa Sasuke?!" Kiba sedikit khawatir.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Naruto selesai mandi, dia tampak sangat segar. Dia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya yang dekat jendela, memandang langit sore yang menyejukan. Dia membuka jendelanya dan menghirup napas dalam – dalam. Merasakan hembusan angin, dan menikmati sore itu.

" angin sore ini sangat menyegarkan, musim semi akan segera berlalu …!" kata Naruto sambil memandang langit

Seseorang tengah mengawasi Naruto yang sedang menikmati sore di jendela kamarnya, orang itu memandang kearah jendela kamar Naruto dengan sangat teliti. Sesekali membenahkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum. Setelah Naruto menutup jendelanya lagi, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Orang itu tersenyum dan pergi, sesekali membenahi kacamatanya lagi, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan itu dengan jarinya, tampak kepuasan diwajahnya.

Hari sudah berganti malam, Sasuke kembali ke menshionnya dan tiduran di king sizenya dengan melihat buku orange yang robek itu. Melihat – lihat gambar yang pernah dia benci, sekali lagi dia memperhatikan buah karya sepupunya itu. Dia membelai sosok Naruto di gambar dengan lembut.

" Gambar Sai sangat bagus …!" lalu melihat sosok dirinya yang duduk disamping sosok Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya. " aku harus menjelaskan semua ini,..!"

Sasuke memeluk gambar itu seakan memeluk Naruto yang asli.

" _kau itu sangat menarik, manis, lucu dan menghangatkan...!" _Sasuke tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Sementara di kamar Naruto, Naruto sedang memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang sangat jelas. Memandang dalam seakan terhisap kedalam buaian langit malam yang cerah kala itu.

" begitu menenangkan... langit malam itu seperti sasuke!"

" sasuke?!"

" aduh aku ini kenapa?! Kenapa aku kepikiran anak itu terus! Dasar bodoh!" entah kenapa wajahnya malah memerah

" lebih baik segera pergi tidur!"

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur, walau sebenarnya otaknya tengah di rundung kasmaran.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

" Naruto! Cepat sarapan!"

" Yo...!" Naruto bergegas turun dari kamarnya, dan langsung menyambar makanannya

" kakek! Aku harus segera berangkat! " naruto langsung melesat begitu saja seperti angin, Jiraya hanya mampu tertegun melihat cucunya.

" hei Naruto! Tunggu!" Jiraya bergegas menyusul Naruto, namun tentu saja sia – sia

" hhh... dasar Anak muda! Kenapa selalu terburu – buru! Seperti Ibunya saja! Padahal di prakiraan cuaca, hari akan turun hujan..."

**BREESSSS**

Belum selesai bicara, hujan sudah turun dengan sangat lebat.

" hhhh... memang deras!"

Dijalan menuju sekolah, tampaknya Naruto sedang pontang – panting , dia berlari secepat - cepatnya agar dia tidak basah kuyup.

" wwwwaaaa... kenapa Kakek tidak bicara soal ini!" dia sudah sangat basah kuyup

" hachiiii...! "

" dingin sekali, padahal akhir musim semi, kenapa rasanya tambah dingin!" dia terus berlari

Sebuah mobil melaju di belakang Naruto, sang pengendara memperhatikan Naruto yang berlari di tengah hujan. Lalu bergegas dan menghadang Naruto.

" eh ?! siapa sih ?!" Naruto bertanya – tanya karena ada mobil yang tba – tiba berhenti di depannya.

Sang pengendara membuka pintu, dan turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Naruto

**DEG**

" kita ke sekolah sama – sama! Naiklah!" sang pengendara menawarkan pada Naruto

**DEG**

" hujan tidak akan segera reda! Lebih baik kau cepat Masuk!" Sang pengendara membukakan pintu mobil

**DEG**

" DOBE kau dengar aku?!"

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja dalam hatinya sangat senang.

" kau bisa membuatku basah kuyup juga!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya, tapi entah kenapa Naruto seperti menolaknya.

" Terima Kasih sasuke!" wajahnya memerah dan langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke.

" hhh... dasar Dobe! " sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan langsung masuk.

Dia memperhatikan tempat naruto berdiri tadi, waktu yang cukup lama dihabiskan untuk memandang tempat itu.

" _padahal aku sudah sangat memberanikan diri...!" _ batinnya dan wajah sasuke tiba – tiba memerah.

"_aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sekarang! Hhhh!" _ sasuke membenahkan kacamatnya dan sedikit terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama

...

.

...

Naruto sampai sekolah, dia langsung memeras seragamnya karena ini sangat basah.

_Hujan tidak akan segera reda, cepat masuk!_

_Kita ke sekolah sama – sama_

" _dia benar – benar mengajakku berangkat bersama tadi..! betapa bodohnya aku!"_

" HAACHHHIIII ...!" Naruto bersin – bersin keras sekali

" kalau kau bersin sekeras itu, seluruh sekolah bisa hancur Naruto!" sapa Kiba yang baru saja masuk.

" selamat pagi Kiba!" sapa Naruto

" jika kau telanjang dada seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin sungguhan!" tambah Shikamaru yang baru saja menutup payung.

" hehehe ... aku kehujanan hehehe...!"

Sasuke masuk tanpa suara sedikitpun, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto yang masih bertenjang dada, rambut jabriknya juga basah terkena air sehingga membuat rambut itu tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Sasuke benar – benar terkejut pemandangan yang sangat menggoda jiwa, wajah stoicnya berubah dengan wajah kaget dan berbinar, dia memerah dan mungkin ingin mimisan. Dia menunduk dan berusaha merubah ekspresinya jadi stoic kembali. Mungkin Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah sadar, shikamaru tersenyum dan melempar pandangan pada Kiba.

" hai Sasuke! Kau juga sudah datang!" sapa Kiba.

" hnnnn!" masih menunduk dan membuka lokernya

" Eh ?!" Naruto bergegas memakai seragamnya yang masih basah , dia jadi sangat malu.

" ayo ke kelas!" Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba

" eh tu – tunggu aku!" Naruto bergegas menyusul ke duanya, sesekali memperhatikan ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak sibuk dengan lokernya, tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa.

Naruto memandang keluar melalui jendela yang ada di koridor itu, membiarkan Shikamaru dan Kiba jalan beriiringan dan hanya berdua menuju kelas. Dia termenung memikirkan suatu hal.

" _jika perasaan ini benar...?! " _Naruto mulai membatin

"_apakah dia juga bisa menyukaiku...?!"_

" _kami sesama jenis..."_

"_selain itu kami sangat berbeda ... bagai siang dan malam! Aku tidak punya apa – apa...! dia memiki segalanya ...?!"_

" _ke sekolah saja aku jalan kaki...,dia selalu mengendarai mobil mewah...! malu sekali jika tubuhku yang basah kuyup tadi membasahi mobilnya yang bersih dan sangat mewah itu...!"_

" _kami terlalu jauh ...!"_

Naruto merenung dan memandang hujan deras itu tanpa berkedip, berkutat dengan segala pikirannya yang tidak karuan. Jika dia bisa di lahirkan kembali, mungkin dia ingin menjadi orang lain, orang yang tidak mengenal Sasuke, tidak mencintai seseorang yang memiliki hal yang sangat jauh tinggi, sungguh sulit di gapai.

" _aku sungguh tidak berani menyukaimu Sasuke ...! tidak berani lebih dari ini!"_

...

.

.

.

...

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!**

**Fic yang masih banyak kekurangan! **

**Klimaksnya belum begitu dapat ya...?!**

**Maaf...**

**Aku akan lanjutan fic ini hingga tamat! Aku akan berusaha!**

**Mohon dukungannya teman – teman!**

**Mohon maaf karena selalu merepotkan!**

**R&R Please...!**


	2. Debaran hati Naruto

**Moshi – moshi ...**

**Sampai di Chapter 2...**

**Membuat konflik dan klimaks memang tidak mudah, perlu suasana yang mendukung agar emosi saat menulis bisa didapat, aku bisa merasakan perjuangan para author saat menulis sebuah fic sekarang. Sengguh luar biasa, apalagi jika bisa menulis fic panjang yang penuh emosi dan ketegangan pasti sangat tidak mudah. Kalian semua sangat hebat!**

Saat menulis chapter ini aku mendengar sebuah lagu** " colour of the winds, ost pocahontas" dan " hurt by Ali, ost rooftop prince". **Kenapa bertambah menyedihkan ... tapi membangun begitu banyak ide...! luar biasa..!

**Kepada para pembaca terima kasih sudah membaca beberapa fic dengan penuh pemahaman, para pembaca sungguh luar biasa, dalam mengimajinasikan dan menggambarkan sebuah fic hingga tulisan – tulisan para author bisa tersampaikan pesannya!**

**Teman – teman terima kasih sudah membaca hingga sampai chapter ini!**

**Selamat membaca kelanjutannya...! ^_^  
**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto , Sai x Neji , Shikamaru x Kiba**

**Warning Genre : Yaoi,romance,cumfort/hurt, drama**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Sumary:**

**Hujan deras masih belum reda. Terjadi berbagai macam hal saat hujan turun, suasana romantis bahkan menyakitkan sering terjadi.**

* * *

**SPECIAL PEOPLE**

**Chapter 2**

**DEBARAN HATI NARUTO**

* * *

" oke pelajaran hari ini cukup!" Guru perempuan itu menutup jam pelajaran." Hari ini aku berbaik hati tidak akan memberikan PR! Oke selamat siang!" Guru berambut coklat yang sering disebut Anko itu pergi keluar kelas.

**TENG **

**TENG**

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan sekolah. Hujan di luar begitu deras, seakan enggan untuk reda.

" Sai...! kita pulang sama – sama Yuk...!" ajak seorang siswi pada Sai

" sama aku saja!"

" aku saja!"

" aku!"

Sai dikerumuni begitu banyak wanita, hingga dia tak terlihat. Mengingat sekarang ini hujan, akan sangat romantis jika pulang bersama orang yang disukai entah itu naik mobil, berjalan dibawah hujan sama – sama, apa lagi dibawah satu payung, sungguh romantis.

" maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama wanita manapun...!" Sai mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang bisa melelehkan para wanita.

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu seakan ingin muntah. Dia bergegas pergi, namun sebelum beranjak, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Naruto yang masih membereskan buku – bukunya di meja. Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang mengamati Naruto, lalu Sasukepun melangkah pergi lagi, Hinata mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke hingga hilang. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di jatuhkan Sasuke.

" sasuke tunggu!" hinata berusaha mengejar Sasuke

Sasuke berhenti, lalu menoleh

" Sasuke!"

" hnnn?!"

" i - ini!" dengan memerah menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, bahkan wajah stoicnya berubah, Hinata juga kaget. Sesegera mungkin Sasuke meraih buku itu, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

" bagaimana kau bisa menemukan buku ini?!" tanya Sasuke, membetulkan kacamata sekaligus merubah ekspresinya.

" itu tadi terjatuh, a - aku sama sekali tidak melihat isinya kok! " entah kenapa Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"terima kasih!" Sasuke sedikit lega

" ya sudah! Aku permisi, kak Neji pasti sudah menunggu!" Hinata langsung pergi.

Setelah memastikan Hinata pergi, dia mengambil buku itu dari dalam tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas dari dalam buku itu. Sasukepun tersenyum lega.

"_untung saja tidak di buka, ini adalah gambar Naruto yang di gambar Sai. Kalau dia tau bisa gawat, lebih baik tak usah aku bawa lagi!"_ batin Sasuke dengan kelegaan.

Sementara itu di balik sebuah tembok, Naruto mengamati Sasuke diam – diam, dia melihat semua kejadian tadi, dan mengasumsikan hal yang berbeda dari kenyataannya. Menurutnya tadi pasti Hinata sudah memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke, mungkin surat cinta yaitu lipatan kertas yang kini di pegang Sasuke. Alasannya ingin mengembalikan buku namun ternyata memberikan surat cinta, apalagi ekspresi Sasuke tampak begitu lega, seakan cinta sudah terbalas. Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto sakit hati, kembali dia amati Sasuke, Sasuke langsung pergi.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Tampak banyak siswa yang pulang menerjang hujan deras itu, mereka semua memakai payung dan naik kendaraan pribadi mereka. Naruto termenung sendiri, hanya dia siswa yang tidak membawa payung.

" hai Naruto kau tidak pulang?!" sapa temannya

" eh Sakura...! hehehehe !" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil meringis.

" kau lupa bawa payung lagi ya?!"

" iya begitulah! Lebih baik ku tunggu hingga reda!" tanggap Naruto

" hujan ini tidak akan reda! Hujan ini akan reda besok siang!" tambah shikamaru yang baru saja muncul bersama kiba. Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

" tapi prakiraan cuaca mengatakan hujan ini berlangsung selama 2 hari!" bantah Sakura, yang tak pernah suka dengan pendapat Shikamaru.

"eh benarkah?! tapi Shika kenapa kau bisa tau baru besok siang akan reda?! tidak 2 hari?!" tanya Naruto

" kau itu jangan terlalu percaya teori - teori Shika yang kadang sulit dimengerti itu!" tambah Sakura, Kiba sudah biasa mendengar perdebatan seperti ini.

" Shika sudahlah! terlalu merepotkan berdebat terus bukan?!" Kiba melerai

" itu terserah kau saja! sebenarnya kalau kalian bisa merasakan pergerakan angin pergantian musim, mereka bergerak dan menerbangkan awan lebih cepat kali ini. kalian lihat awan itu!" Shikamaru menunjuk langit, dan semua memperhatikan." Itu awan nimbus, angin menggerakan mereka dengan teratur. Jika bisa di hitung kecepatan rata – rata angin itu akan merendah sampai besok!"

Naruto dan Kiba hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasan Shika yang panjang, mungkin mereka tidak mengerti. (authorpun juga)

"itu mutlak hanya teorimu sendiri shika...! tapi kita tidak akan tau kapan hujan ini akan berhenti! Yang pasti hari ini hujan deras akan terus turun!" Sakura membuka payung pink – nya.

"itu terserah kau! wanita memang sangat merepotkan!"

" hhh... kau pikir kau tidak menyusahkan! penjelasan aneh yang kau ucapkan selalu menyebalkan di telingaku!" Sakura berbalik badan

NAruto dan Kiba merasakan aura kebencian yang tidak enak. Kiba harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Shikamaru melawan sangkalan - sangkalan Sakura yang menyebalkan itu.

" hei Sakura, kau kan membawa payung, ajak saja Naru pulang bersamamu! Rumah Kalian kan searah! kalian bisa menggunakan payung itu" pinta Kiba

" eh ?!" naruto jadi kikuk

" eh ?! maksudmu aku dan naruto berjalan bersama di bawah payung yang sama?!" tanya Sakura menegaskan

" tentu saja!" jawab Kiba, sementara shika sedang memandang dengan malas wajah Sakura, yang tampak menghina Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya semua orang sudah tau jawabannya.

**CKKKKIIIIIT**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti, dan menurukan kaca mobilnya

" Kalian semua belum pulang?!"

Sakura dan Naruto kaget mendengar suara Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura bereaksi

" kalian semua bisa pulang bersamaku! Naiklah!" ajak Sasuke kepada seluruh temannya yang ada disitu

**BRUK**

**BLAM**

Naruto dilempar payung oleh Sakura, dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke sendirian, mendahului teman – temannya. Lalu sesegera mungkin menutup kaca dan mengunci pintu mobil.

" hei tunggu! Sasuke bilang kita pulang bersama!" Kiba menagih janji

Seakan tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, sakura tak mempedulikan teriakan Kiba, dan menghalangi Sasuke agar bisa kontak dengan Kiba.

" ayo sasuke kita pulang! Kau mengajak pulang bersama bukan?! Kau sudah tau bukan shika dan kiba sepasang kekasih, akan lebih baik jika biarkan mereka pulang bersama. Sementara naruto, dia sudah ku pinjami payungku dia bilang mau pergi dulu ke suatu tempat sendirian!" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis.

" sendirian?!" Sasuke agak terpukul dengan ekspresi tenang yang masih terjaga. Naruto hanya ingin sendiri sekarang, tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendekatinya sekarang.

"benar! Kita tidak bisa mengganggu orang yang butuh waktu sendiri bukan?!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal Sakura, dan dia kembali pasrah harus di paksa mengantarkan pulang. Dia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menyangkal Sakura. Apalagi menyangkal naruto yang ingin pergi sendiri. SENDIRIAN.

Sasuke memutar mobil, dan melaju sambil melihat bayangan Naruto yang sendu dari spion depan yang sedang memegang payung pink basah karena hujan.

Mobil Sasuke sudah menghilang, Naruto menunduk kearah payung yang ada di tangannya.

" naruto...!" Kiba merasakan Naruto sedang sakit hati, tapi Shika menahannya agar tidak mengganggu Naruto terlebih dahulu, Shika menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Kiba terkejut dan segera mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

" kalian pulanglah dulu...!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru dengan hati yang berat meninggalkan Naruto, tinggalah Naruto seorang.

"sendiri..."

Harus bagaimana lagi, jika orang yang kita sukai tiba – tiba diajak pergi orang lain yang mungkin memang lebih layak untuk orang yang kita sukai. Kita bisa apa lagi?! Walau sakit, pasti kita tidak bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan tidak boleh, karena kebahagiaan orang kita sukai itu lebih penting.

Lebih penting

Sangat penting

Jika lebih lama lagi bersama kita, tentu orang yang kita sukai akan lebih menderita...

Naruto merasakan hal ini terpaku, seakan ada pasak yang tertanam dalam, dalam sekali ke hatinya. Rasa sesak dan ketidak berdayaan ini begitu mencekik.

" _aku harus bagaimana?!" _batin naruto bergolak

" _mana mungkin aku menghalangi Sakura! Mana mungkin aku meminta padamu sesuatu hal yang besar, padahal aku sendiri bukan siapa - siapa... ! aku hanya orang yang menyuakimu secara sepihak!"_

" Sasuke ...!"

**Tes**

**Tes **

**Tes **

Air mata naruto tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Mungkin dia cemburu, tapi dia juga sangat sedih dengan keadaannya sebagai laki - laki. Kondisinya sebagai anak yatim piatu dari keluarga sederhana, bahkan menengah ke bawah yang mencintai pemuda terpandang.

" sasuke ...!"

" _kau tiba – tiba muncul di depanku, tampak begitu indah dan begitu cepat pula perasaan sukaku muncul. Tapi kenapa aku harus menyukaimu...! kenapa dari sekian manusia hanya kau yang memkat hatiku! Begitu banyak wanita cantik, hanya kau ...!"_

" kau ...!"

" _kau yang seorang pemuda tampan ... juga sangat baik hati ...! secara perlahan tertanam dalam hatiku..."_

" kau ...!"

**WUUUUS**

Angin berhembus begitu kencang, hingga membuat rambut hitam Sasuke bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin yang seakan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. Dia segera berbalik dan merasakan sesuatu.

" Sasuke cepat turun! Katanya kau mau makan bersamaku, di cafe ini makanannya enak – enak!" Ajak Sakura yang sudah turun dari mobil dan mengajak Sasuke segera turun.

" maaf Sakura, aku tidak lapar...!"

Sasuke menaikan kaca mobil, dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

" hei Sasuke!"

Bergegas Sasuke kembali menuju sekolah, sesampainya di sekolah dia tak mendapati siapapun ada disana, hanya sebuah payung terbalik di beranda pintu utama gedung sekolah. Payung yang basah kuyup diterpa hujan yang enggan reda.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati payung itu. Perlahan memungut payung itu dan merasakan sisa – sisa pegangan Naruto yang mungkin bisa dia rasakan. Menunduk dan merasakan dirinya yang sedikit kecewa, andai saja tadi dia menolak Sakura terang – terangan, naruto tak perlu memaksakan pulang sendiri, bahkan dia meninggalkan payung yang seharusnya dia pakai agar tidak terkena hujan.

" apa dia akan baik – baik saja?! Tadi pagi dia juga hujan – hujanan...!"

" dasar Dobe...!" Sasuke jadi tersenyum geli dan agak sedih

" yah... memang anak itu sedikit bodoh!"

" hanya dia yang bisa membuatku sedih dan tertawa dasar...!"

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_** DOBE...  
**_

" HACHHHIIIIIII"

"HACHHHIIIII"

" HACHIIUUUUU...!"

" naruto kau benar – benar masuk angin...!" kata sang kakek sambil mengompres cucunya dengan air hangat

" HHHHAAACHHHIII... !"

" bahkan mungkin kau flu...!"

" tidak ... aku baik – baik saja! Kakek sudah mengompresku, panasnya akan segera turun...!"

" baiklah aku akan ambilkan makan! Setelah itu kau harus segera tidur!"

" tidak perlu ... aku akan langsung tidur saja...! kakek segera istirahat juga ya ...!"

Sang kakek hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan cucunya sendiri. Naruto memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya dengan seksama.

" _ibu ... Ayah ... malam ini hujan ... benar – benar dingin... lebih baik aku cepat tidur."_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Pagi – pagi sekali di SMU Konoha bahkan belum banyak siswa yang datang, Naruto yang sudah lebih baikan daripada semalam juga sudah berada di sekolah, lalu dia sempatkan diri melihat papan pengumuman. Naruto melihat dan memperhatikan satu lembar pengumuman baru tertera disana.

"mmm … akan ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah ya …, setiap kelas harus menampilkan pertunjukan seni, dan mengadakan bazaar … wah lumayan berat juga ya.., akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu lagi?! Hah What?!" Naruto histeris

" mmmm …!." Tiba – tiba seseorang berdiri dibelakang Naruto, dan melihat dengan teliti pengumuman yang dibaca Naruto. " apa ini ?!"

" eh?! " Naruto agak kaget saat punggungnya menyentuh dada orang itu

" hai … selamat pagi …..! " orang itu menyapa Naruto

" P a – pa …. Sel ….!" Naruto sangat deg – degan saat tau orang itu Sasuke, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" ini bukan 2 minggu lagi Naru …, acaranya diselenggarakan 1 bulan lagi, 2 minggu ini paling lambat mendaftarkan diri ke panitia…!" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke, .Sasuke kaget karena Naruto mematung, dan wajahnya memerah sekali.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Apa kau demam ?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

" PER...MISI ….!"

Naruto langsung kabur saat wajah Sasuke kian mendekat, Sasuke ditinggal begitu saja

" Eh?! " Sasuke sampai terjatuh, dan hanya bengong kaget melihat Naruto yang kabur, kacamatanyapun miring. Segera dia bangun dan tersenyum, berpikir ada apa dengan naruto.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**BRUGHT**

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Naruto menabrak seseorang.

" maafkan aku!"

Orang ditabrak Naruto itu, tak langsung saja menjawab. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang berusaha berdiri. Memperhatikan rambutnya yang bergerak lembut tersapu angin, rambut pirang keemasan milik Naruto, mata shapirenya, kulit tan-nya yang eksotis membuat pandangan mata orang itu tak berkedip, Naruto sangat mempesona pikirnya.

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong orang itu

" tidak apa – apa ? namaku Yahiko… kelas 3 – 1, kau?!" kata laki – laki yang baru saja dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto

" a – aku Uzumaki Naruto …!"

" baiklah akan aku ingat, aku duluan!" laki – laki itu langsung pergi

...

.

.

.

...

NAruto kembali ke kelas, saat sampai pintu kelas, dia melihat beberapa siswi sedang bergosip dan mengerumuni Sakura, dan tampak Ino sangat kesal dan kembali ke bangkunya dengan sebelumnya menyapa Naruto.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Ino sangat kesal. Ino benar - benar sangat kesal dengan kesombongan Sakura, Hinata dengan setia menenangkan temannya ini. dengan suara agak keras sakura memamerkan foto – foto Sasuke pada waktu kerja kelompok waktu itu dan saat mereka pulang kemarin yang ada di ponselnya, dan beberapa foto yang menunjukan kedekatan mereka, tak lupa Sakura juga menceritakan kalau dia diantar Sasuke pulang dan rencana mereka makan siang di sebuah cafe.

Mendengar kalimat mengantar pulang saja membuat Naruto tercekat, apalagi saat makan siang di cafe. walaupun dia mengetahui hal itu memang kenyataan yang terjadi kemarin tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dan sebenarnya Naruto tau kalau Sasuke memang dipaksa Sakura untuk mengantarnya pulang.

_"hhhh... semua jadi semakin rumit...!" _batin Naruto

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tubuh yang tidak enak lagi. Sesaat kemudian ke dua pasangan stoic memasuki ruang kelas, suara gemuruh yang biasa didengar Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto kaget dan panasaran. Dengan malas dia melihat ke arah pintu, dia melihat Sai dengan senyum manisnya memasuki kelas. Sementara sepupu Sai yang disampingnya sama sekali tanpa senyuman, dan masuk dengan mata tertutup, entah kenapa Naruto ingin berlama – lama memandang mata yang masih tertutup.

Perlahan – lahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, dan mata indah sehitam malam itu terbuka. Mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya sedikit terbelalak, dan terbuai masuk dalam pesona mata malam itu. Tiba – tiba pupil mata Sasuke menemukan mata yang mengawasinya, memandang mata itu dengan hati – hati dan tersenyum. Naruto tercekat dan agak kaget dengan senyuman Sasuke dan baru sadar bahwa mereka bertemu mata dan saling berpandangan. Hal itu mampu membuat Naruto langsung berdegup kencang, bahkan sangat kencang, suhu badannya juga naik.

" kau tidak apa – apa Naruto ?" tanya sai yang sudah dihadapannya

" ti – tidak …! " jawab Naruto, dia merasakan kepalanya berndenyut – denyut sakit, suhu tubuhnya sangat naik. Pipinya memerah sekali kepalanya bertambah sakit. merasakan panas yang mendadak itu.

" sudah Sai jangan ganggu dia …!" kata Sasuke agak dingin

Sai langsung duduk ditempat duduknya, dan dikerumuni beberapa siswi. Ada beberapa siswi yang ingin mengkonfirmasi cerita Sakura, tapi kelihatannya agak sungkan untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto masih meremas dadanya dan agak bingung dengan keadaannya kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya berdegup sangat kencang seperti sekarang bahkan kepalanya sakit, dan tubuhnya juga terasa sangat panas, saat sesekali melihat Sasuke dan teringat dengan kejadian tadi di papan pengumuman, napasnyapun tersengal – sengal.

**BRUK**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Naruto berusaha membuka matanya, terasa sangat berat. Dia merasakan ada tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh pipinya, tangan yang begitu lembut dan wangi, sungguh nyaman. Dia juga merasakan ada sentuhan ujung hidung yang lembut di keningnya, ada hembusan napas hangat, lalu matanya terbuka sempurna. Dia kaget dan tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

" kau sudah bagun …?!" sasuke memundurkan kepalanya dan mengangkat wajahnya serta kembali duduk.

" a – aku dimana? "Tanya Naruto yang shock

" di UKS…!" Sasuke berdiri " karena kau sudah sadar aku kembali ke kelas!" Sasuke pergi

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang begitu lebar pergi dan menutup pintu UKS. Naruto hampir tak menyangka apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, apakah Sasuke tadi mau menciumnya. Tapi apapun itu dia harap bukan mencium atau semacamnya, dia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi, wajah sendu kembali menghampiri Naruto. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke pergi beberapa temannya datang dan menanyakan kabar Naruto.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Jam pulang sekolah, seluruh siswa berhamburan untuk pulang sekolah, begitu pula Naruto. Dan shikamaru benar, siang ini hujan sudah reda, Naruto memuji kemampuan shikamaru. Dia pulang sendiri hari ini, di halaman sekolah langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia berbalik dan orang yang menyapanya adalah orang yang dia tabrak tadi pagi.

" kudengar kau tadi pingsan? Apakah kau tidak sehat?!" Yahiko tiba – tiba bertanya pada Naruto, dan Naruto heran kenapa dia bisa tau.

" bagaiman Senpai tau hal itu?"

" yah kau bisa menganggap kabar itu di bawa angin dan apakah itu benar? " tanya Yahiko lagi

"hehehehe ...! iya benar …!" jawab Naruto sambil meringis

" mungkin kerena kau sempat kehujanan!" Yahiko seakan tau Naruto kehujanan kemarin.

"Eh?!"

Naruto jadi tambah kaget kenapa dia juga tau hal itu. (Tentu saja orang yang cerdas akan berpikir seperti ini karena semua orang tau, hujan turun dengan lebatnya kemarin)

"hari ini kau pulang sendiri Naruto ? bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang? "Yahiko menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan tawaran pria tampan didepannya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Disaat kebingungannya itulah, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah memandang Naruto dengan tegas diantara kerumunan gadis - gadis. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam Naruto, dan mengawasi seluruh tindakan yang dilakukan Yahiko pada Naruto.

" Naruto kau tidak apa – apa ? kau kelihatan pucat?" Tanya Yahiko penuh perhatian

" a – a …?!" Naruto sangat bingung dia harus bagaimana, dia ingin sekali pulang diantar seseorang, tapi akan lebih baik jika orang itu Sasuke, dan ide yang buruk jika menerima tawaran Yahiko, ini bisa merenggangkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi dilain pihak, Naruto tak ada jaminan hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berkembang jika dia menolak tawaran Yahiko.

**WUUUS**

Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menyapanya sama sekali. Seketika itu pula hati Naruto hancur, ingin sekali menangis. tubuh Naruto sudah bergetar, meski sisi lain dirinya mungkin ini jawaban yang tepat.

" Naruto kau tidak apa - apa.?!" Yahiko benar – benar khawatir dengan berani memegang lengan Naruto untuk memeapahnya.

**DEG**

Naruto kaget karena ada tarikan kuat dari belakangnnya, yang membuat peganggan Yahiko pada lengan Naruto terlepas. Sasuke menarik Naruto dan mendekapnya, tidak hanya Yahiko yang terkejut, semua siswa yang ada disana sangat histeris melihat pujaan mereka mendekap Naruto, Sasuke menatap Yahiko penuh tantangan, sesegera mungkin Sasuke membawa pergi Naruto.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

" untuk kali ini kau tak boleh menolak ajakanku!" dengan tegas Sasuke langsung memasukan NAruto ke dalam mobil, pintupun di tutup.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

" maaf jika aku sudah memaksamu seperti ini!" dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Naruto yang masih terbengong dan tak mampu menolak Sasuke.

" ku kira tadi Yahiko menyakitimu, dan ku dengar dia mengatakan kau pucat, ku pikir sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian atau malah kau mau pingsan lagi …!" lanjut Sasuke dan menyalakan mesin mobil

" eh …!" Naruto sangat heran kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir sedemikan banyak, dia kira Sasuke akan meninggalkannya tadi.

" mari aku antar pulang?! " sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, dia ingin sekali berharap ini adalah jalan untuk dekat dengannya. Dia kembali menguatkan dirinya dan memalingkan wajahnya, agar hasratnya tidak meningkat, namun sulit sekali. Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Naruto memerah.

" baiklah!" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke merasa lega karena tangannya di sambut. Tapi itu tak lama, saat Sasuke sadar tangannya ada di kemudi. Ternyata Naruto tidak menyambut tangan Sasuke, dia hanya mengalihkan tangan Sasuke agar memegang kemudi. Wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak memandang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, menganggap ini respon malu – malu dari Naruto.

Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman sekolah, hembusan angin mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Langit sore sangat indah, apalagi jika di pandang dari balkon menshion mewah sang Uchiha. Sasuke duduk memandang langit jingga yang hangat dan menentramkan, tanpa kacamata. Dia sangat terlena hingga sedikit melamun.

" langit sore yang indah...!" Sai tiba – tiba muncul dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

" kenapa kau masih di rumah! Bukankah kau harusnya keluar dengan Neji?!" tanya Sasuke

" dia dalam perjalanan kesini, dia akan memasak makan malam yang enak disini! Kau ingin di masakan apa?!" Sai memberikan air minum pada Sasuke

" Neji benar – benar tau cara memuaskan dirimu!"

" hehehe..., dia memang sangat terampil...!" Sai meneguk minumannya.

" Sasuke... lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?! "

" eh?!"

" buku itu akan segera selesai, aku harap hubungan kalian ada kemajuan, tapi jika aku lihat kenapa Naru sedikit jadi pemikir jika dekat denganmu." Tambah Sai

" maksudmu?!"

" hnnn... kau tentu tau maksudku." Timpal Sai

" dasar mata – mata!" sanggah Sasuke

" hnnnnhhh... memang sepertinya banyak hal yang dia pikirkan saat dekat denganku, sedikit menghindariku juga!" tambah Sasuke

" memang apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan hingga dia bisa seperti itu?!" tanya Sai

" kemarin pagi dia menolak ajakanku untuk berangkat bersama, dia langsung kabur. Padahal hujan sangat deras, dan dia basah kuyup, lalu siangnya dia juga menolak, hingga aku harus memaksanya hari ini!" Sasuke tampak berpikir

" sungguh Unik...! "tambah Sasuke

" tapi kenapa dia jadi begitu?!" sai juga berpikir

" hnnn... kenapa ya?!"

"itu karena dia laki – laki!" Neji tiba – tiba saja muncul dan sedang bersandar pada tembok dekat dengan jendela geser menuju balkon.

" eh ?!" Sai dan Sasuke sangat kaget

" kau sudah datang?!" Sai masih terkejut

" kalian pikir apa lagi yang bisa membuat Naruto mengindar terus?!" tambah Neji dan berjalan mendekat pada Sai dan Sasuke.

" laki – laki ...?!" Sai bertanya dan Sasuke tampak berpikir keras memahami maksud Neji

Neji memandang Sasuke, lalu mengangat wajah Sasuke agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

" lihat aku! Kita ini sama – sama pria kau ingat?!"

"hnnn...!" Sasuke langsung mundur dan mengerti maksud Neji dan pergi menjauh

" Sasuke! dia itu special! lakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkannya!" Tambah Sai

"hnnn..!" jawab Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke masuk kamarnya, dan merenungi perkataan Neji. Sekali lagi dia mengambil gambar buatan Sai, dan memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang ada di gambar itu.

" Naruto...!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sementara itu hari di rumah sederhana Naruto. Tepatnya di kamar sederhana milik Naruto, dia tengah terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memandangi tangannya yang sempat di genggam Sasuke tadi.

" Sasuke …!"

" kau semakin membuatku bingung Sasuke !" mengambil figura dan berjalan menuju jendela

" Ayah ... Ibu ... aku harus bagaimana?!"

" sejak 4 bulan yang lalu kau menyita perhatianku! Kau membuatku sesak!"

" aku tak bisa melanjutkan perasaan ini, semua ini tidak benar!" hatinya sungguh sakit

" haruskah aku membunuh perasaan ini?!"

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini...**

**Masih belum begitu klimaks ya ...?! **

**Maaf...**

**Aku akan lanjutan fic ini hingga tamat! Aku akan berusaha!**

**Mohon dukungannya teman – teman!**

**Mohon maaf karena selalu merepotkan!**

**R&R Please...!**


	3. SPECIAL PEOPLE part 1

**Moshi – moshi ...**

**Senang sekali chapter ini bisa selesai.**

**Terima kasih kepada teman – teman yang masih mau menunggu hingga chapter ini!**

**...**

**Aku benar – benar minta maaf kepada teman – teman ...**

**kedua karakter utama ( Naruto dan Sasuke) memiliki sifat yang berbeda sekali dengan aslinya, bahkan ada yang bilang Naruto menjadi sangat puitis, ini karena rasa sepi dan kebimbangannya yang begitu dalam. Sebenarnya baik Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di fic ini kubuat mirip dengan sifat dan pengalaman cinta temanku, memang tidak sama persis, tapi ku rasa cerita cinta mereka memang menarik. **

**...**

**Dan di 2 chapter awal teman – teman mengatakan ceritanya terlalu hitam dan menyesakan mungkin, memang begitu menyedihkan ... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama! Namun untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih cerah, aku sangat berusaha! Sekali lagi mohon maaf...!**

**...**

**Selamat membaca !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto , Sai x Neji , Shikamaru x Kiba**

**Warning Genre : Yaoi,romance,cumfort/hurt, drama**

* * *

**Sumary : "lakukanlah hal yang membuatmu bahagia Naruto..." / "kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?"/ Sasuke harus tegas pada apa yang dia pilih.**

* * *

**SPECIAL PEOPLE**

**Chapter 3**

**SPECIAL PEOPLE**

"_Bukunya akan selesai besok.__"_

_Sai_

Sasuke yang sedang mendorong troly belanjaannya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sms yang baru saja dia baca, lalu ada sms lagi yang masuk dan dibacanya.

"_Tugas akan dipresentasikan besok, harap bersiap – siap! __"_

_Shikamaru_

" hnn.." hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

Sasuke berjalan di deretan rak perkakas, dia melihat beberapa payung di pajang disana. Saat itulah dia ingat dengan kejadian kemarin, teringat Naruto yang meninggalkan payung pink Sakura di sekolah saat hujan deras, dia lebih memilih basah kuyup. payung pink itu ada di rumahnya sekarang, entah kenapa dia memungut dan menyimpannya. lalu ada payung lipat berwarna orange dan ada corak biru di tepinya, warna itu mirip dengan warna kesukaan Naruto. Dia memegangi dan mengamatinya, seakan payung itu memproyerksikan wajah orang yang di sukainya .

" aku harus lakukan sesuatu, aku harus maju!" sasuke menggenggam erat payung itu dengan mantap memasukannya kedalam troly, dia melihat ada payung lain dengan model sama namun berwarna biru gelap dengan corak jingga di tepinya, ini adalah warna yang dia sukai, ee.. warna biru tuanya..., kalau jingga dia tidak begitu suka sebenarnya. Namun warna jingga itu membuat payung itu lebih hidup, Sasuke mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia melanjutkan jalannya, sampai di rak makanan dia melihat ke deretan mi ramen instant yang dipajang, otomatis otaknya langsung terpikir Naruto, semua yang ada di sini mengingatkan dia pada Naruto, benar – benar hanya Naruto. Dia mambatin jika saja Naruto ada disini pasti sedang sibuk memilih ramen yang dia inginkan, memikirkan itu Sasuke menjadi sedikit geli dan dia sedikit tersenyum.

" Wah RAMEEEN…!"

Sasuke langsung tercekat ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berseru keras meneriaki ramen itu. Seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkan dengan tidak dia sangka ada di depannya, pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan sibuk melihat – lihat jenis ramen instan.

" wah … kenapa aku tidak pernah makan ramen ini sebelumnya? Hmmm kelihatannya ini juga enak…! Itu juga enak...! wah itu juga ...! ini juga...!"

Naruto sangat histeris melihat ramen dihadapannya dan tampak sangat lapar sampai – sampai orang di supermarket itu memandang aneh kepada Naruto. Kecuali Sasuke hal ini adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan, dengan seksama dia memperhatikan Naruto, ekpresi Naruto yang berubah – rubah sesuai dengan yang dirasakannya membuat Sasuke berdebar dan ingin terus melihat ekspresi yang begitu macam – macam bisa di keluarkan Naruto, manis sekali, tanpa sadar tersimpul senyum manis dipipi Sasuke yang putih bersih itu.

"_kau selalu manis... dan berbeda sekali dari biasanya...!" _Sasuke membatin

Hal ini sangat berbeda saat Naruto ada di dekat Sasuke, ekspresi macam – macam itu tak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi bingung, tegang, dan menghindar. Kadang memandang Sasuke langsung Naruto juga tidak mau. Tapi jika ada kesempatan memperhatikan Naruto seperti saat ini. Benar – benar sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan bagi Sasuke, dengan puas dia bisa melihat Naruto.

"_dia benar – benar suka ramen!"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati

Naruto mengambil begitu banyak ramen instan dan sayangnya dia lupa membawa keranjang belanjaannya. Naruto agak panik karena takut ramen – ramennya yang banyak itu jatuh, sesaat dari itu sebuah troly mendekati Naruto, karena sudah tidak kuat membawanya Naruto tanpa sengaja menumpahkan ramen – ramen itu ke troly.

" maaf !" kata Naruto

" Hnnn…!"

Naruto langsung terkejut dengan jawaban dari orang yang mendorong troly, dia tambah terkejut karena orang itu Sasuke. Lagi – lagi jantungnya berdebar kencang.

" mau belanja apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke

" e … e…!"

" kenapa kau selalu gugup jika berhadapan denganku? " Tanya Sasuke kembali

" e.. e...?!" Naruto jadi tegang

" kau tak perlu setengang itu Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum pada Naruto

" eh?!" Naruto tambah kaget dan terkejut saat lengannya di tarik Sasuke.

"Aku harus sedikit memaksamu lagi!"

" eh?! Ta – tapi ...?!" Naruto ingin menolak

" jangan menghindar!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto tanpa peduli penolakan Naruto.

Sasuke memaksa Naruto menemaninya belanja, dia hanya bisa menurut dan ikut belanja dengan Sasuke. Dia sangat terpaksa, menahan malu saat di lihat semua orang yang sedang berbelanja disana, genggaman Sasuke tak mau terlepas, Naruto semakin tak bisa apa – apa. Sasuke membeli beberapa kilo buah, tomat dan beberapa kebutuhannya.

" ada yang mau kau beli lagi Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengabsen barang – barang di troly-nya, dia masih belum juga melepas genggamannya pada Naruto. Sasuke meletakan tangan kanan Naruto di pendorong troly lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

" sudah aku sudah cukup…!" jawab Naruto yang mulai terbiasa berada di dekat Sasuke

" jadi hanya ramen instan saja ya ?! bagaimana kalau ku belikan sesuatu?!" sasuke menawarkan, tangannya masih menempel pada tangan Naruto dan lebih erat.

" eh?!" Naruto jadi malu sekali, karena genggamannya makin terasa dan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat.

" apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Naruto makin memerah saat mata sasuke memandang dalam mata Naruto, tak ada kata – kata yang terucapkan dari naruto. Sasuke harus sedikit menarik Naruto kembali karena Naruto agak mematung lalu dia membelikan naruto sebuah es krim . Sasuke membayar ke kasir semua belanjaannya termasuk ramen Naruto meski dia tidak suka ramen, lalu mereka naik mobil Sasuke dan mengajak Naruto jalan – jalan.

Naruto benar – benar sangat kikuk. Kenapa saat dia harus menghindar dan membunuh rasa sukanya. Sasuke dengan gencar memberikan harapan besar, seakan mengajaknya terbang menuju surga. Dia harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini? dia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Mereka sampai di suatu tempat, di pinggiran sungai dekat jembatan Konoha, lumayan ramai, namun sasuke mengajak ke tempat yang lebih tenang, di pinggiran sungai itu.

Mereka duduk berdampingan menikmati es krim sambil memandang langit akhir musim semi yang cerah hari ini dan mendengar keramaian lalu lalang kendaraan.

" tempat yang tenang...!" Naruto tiba – tiba merasa suasana yang nyaman

" aku jadi ingat kalau Ayah dan Ibu sering mengajak piknik di pinggiran sungai hutan kecil suatu desa" Naruto tanpa sadar membuka diri pada Sasuke.

"samar – samar?!" tanya Sasuke

" ya... aku tak bisa mengingatnya secara jelas, tepatnya semua kejadian sebelum usiaku 10 tahun, kadang secara tiba – tiba kejadian itu bisa ku ingat, namun tidak begitu jelas. kata kakek aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan mungkin itu yang membuatku lupa." Jelas Naruto

" kecelakaan ?!" tanya Sasuke ingin tau, dia tak tau masalah ini

" hhhh... aku pernah jatuh kesungai saat ikut Ayah memancing, dan kepalaku terbentur bebatuan keras di dasar sungai, waktu itu aku belum bisa berenang. Itu yang di ceritakan Kakekku!"

" ada hal lain yang kau ingat?!"

" ukh...!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya, Sasuke agak kaget dan panik. " apa lagi ya..., aku rasa tidak ada, bahkan saat kematian Ayah dan Ibu, juga tidak jelas...!"

" ya sudahlah...! lebih baik jangan di pikirkan lagi!" Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto, membuat Naruto sangat nyaman.

" cepat makan es krimmu!" Sasuke mengingatkan es krim Naruto yang masih utuh dan mulai meleleh. Naruto segera memakan es krimnya.

Dan keheningan kembali muncul, mereka menikmati indahnya malam bersama.

" kau sering ke sini?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan baru

" hnnn…!" Sasuke menikmati es krimnya dan memakannya hingga habis dengan cepat

" apa kau suka makan es krim sambil duduk di sini?" Tanya Naruto kembali

" hnnn…!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan

"kenapa kau hanya mengatakan hnn… katakan sesuatu lebih dari hnnn… tadi kau banyak bcara!" Naruto kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh lucu.

" hnnn…!"

" itu jawaban atau penolakan?!"

" hnnn …!"

" Sasuke ?!"

" hnnn…!"

" ahh… dasar Teme!"

" TEME ! TEME ! TEME!"

" eh ? ke – kenapa kau berkata aku Teme?! Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke membalikan punggungnya dan tidur miring membelakangi Naruto

" Teme!" Naruto agak kesal dan membuang muka lalu memakan esnya.

" dasar Dobe! Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara begini ?! padahal beberapa hari lalu kau berusaha keras menghindariku?!" Sasuke membalas

" Eh?!" semu merah tak terhalang lagi muncul di pipi Naruto bercampur dengan keterkejutan.

Sasuke tersenyum manis

" iya Dobe ... aku sering ke sini…, aku senang dengan suasana sungai yang tenang ini…, tempat ini mendamaikan! Mengingatkanku dengan sebuah desa kecil, namun begitu indah..., tempat aku di lahirkan. Padang rumput , perkebunan ceri dan peternakan yang luas, saat musim semi sungai – sungai mengalir deras bunga – bunga bermeakran. Sungguh indah... " Sasuke mengucapkan kata – kata dengan lembut dan menentramkan hati. Naruto bisa membayangkan tempat yang indah itu.

" ku pikir dulu aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan Konoha ini… tapi jika di tempat ini aku jadi senang dan rileks. Ku rasa aku harus mengajakmu kesana!" Tambah Sasuke

Naruto terpesona dengan gaya bicara Sasuke, dia tidak sadar kalau es krim di mulutnya meleleh dan membasahi dagu dan tepi bibirnya. Sasuke bangun dan menghadap ke Naruto yang masih tertegun itu. Naruto segera menarik stick es krim dari mulutnya dan membersihkan mulutnya.

" biar ku bantu…!" Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto dan membersihkan lelehan es krim di pipi dan dagu Naruto

" ti …!" Naruto malu dia ingin sekali memundurkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya yang jelek akibat lelehan es krim dan tampak belepotan itu.

Bukan terbebas, Naruto merasakan pegangan kuat dari Sasuke. Naruto melihat mata Sasuke terfokus pada bibirnya yang ranum itu, begitu merah mungkin karena terkena dinginnya es krim, membuat pembuluh darah kapiler di bibirnya melebar, sangat mempesona.

Lalu ada sentuhan hangat menyentuh tepi bibirnya dari lidah Sasuke. Lalu disusul dengan kecupan ringan nan hangat, Naruto sangat kaget dengan ciuman ringan itu. Kemudian mereka berhenti, lalu terdiam dan tidak ada yang bicara, juga tidak saling memandang.

Naruto hanya diam denan terkejut dan dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, ciuman ringan dan singkat. Dia tak tak harus bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke, dadanya bergemuruh sekali. Keduanya tidak saling bicara, Sasuke bangun dan menggandeng Naruto.

" sudah malam , ayo ku antar pulang!" Sasuke berbicara dengan ekspresi datar, seakan dia tidak pernah mencium Naruto tadi, Naruto jadi kecewa.

Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang, sesampainya di depan rumah. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, dan mengantar Naruto hingga depan pintu rumahnya. Naruto sama sekali tak memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto. langsung ingat dengan tindakannya yang cukup kurang ajar, dan melecehkan Naruto tadi. Ciuman yang dia berikan itu pasti membuat Naruto terganggu, dan mungkin dia tidak menyukainya.

" Naru ... Maafkan aku...!"

Naruto bisa mendengarnya namun dia terus berjalan dan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke sama sekali, dia masuk rumah, menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya langsung. Tanpa menoleh ataupun berbasa – basi agar pria yang di sukainya itu mampir atau semacamnya. Sasuke sangat kecewa dengan tindakannya yang bodoh dan sangat sembrono itu. Mobilnya-pun melaju meninggalkan rumah sederhana Naruto.

Dibalik pintu rumah yang tertutup itu, Naruto sedang menangis hebat. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia benar – benar bingung sekarang.

" _kenapa kau lakukan itu TEME!" _ Batin Naruto sangat marah dan sangat kesal

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti, meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya.

" EH?! Naruto kau kenapa?!" Sang kakek sangat terkejut saat melihat cucunya sedang duduk bersimpuh menangis tersedu – sedu.

" Naru ..?!" sang kakek sangat khawatir

" dia membuatku bingung, aku juga bingung... kesal... tapi mungkin sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia...!" sambil menangis Naruto berkata – kata hal yang dia rasakan.

Sang kakek tersenyum, dan duduk disampng cucunya.

" apakah dia orang yang telah mengambil hatimu?!" tanya sang kakek dan Naruto mengangguk

" dia perempuan?!" tanya sang kakek lagi, Naruto menggeleng

" laki – laki?!" naruto mengangguk

" kau bingung karena sama – sama pria ya?!" Naru mengangguk

" dia sudah memberimu sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?!" tanya Jiraya lagi dan naru mengangguk.

" apakah kau sudah bertanya pada hatimu? Apakah Hatimu menyukainya?! Kau bahagia di dekatnya?! Kau ingin bersamanya selalu?!" Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk

" lakukan saja yang membuat bahagia Nak...!" kata sang kakek sambil mengelus kepala sang cucu.

Naruto jadi termenung dan berpikir lebih dalam mengenai perasaannya ini. berpikir dan menentukan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada perasaan yang tak mungkin bisa dia bohongi lagi. Perasaaan suka yang begitu kuat, suka yang sudah dia simpan sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Dia harus tegas pada dirinya atau dia harus menuruti kata hatinya?!. Semua bergolak di batin Naruto.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**NARUTO POV ON**

Hari berganti,

Aku memikirkan banyak hal, kami sudah melakukan hal yang teralu berani semalam. Saat dia menciumku, aku tak bisa menolak. Aku bahkan menceritakan masa laluku, masa – masa yang membuatku bingung , karena tak bisa ku ingat dengan baik. Saat bersamanya, saat bisa bercerita padanya, dan bisa mendengar cerita darinya, ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan menentramkan hatiku. Tapi...

Apa yang harus aku pilih.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku tak pernah tau, aku harus melakukan yang mana.

Saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu menentramkan, namun juga membingungkan.

Aku memandangnya sekarang, dia sedang menjelasakan sesuatu kepada teman – teman sekelas. Tapi aku tak berani memandangnya, aku bingung harus bagaimana.

" Naruto!" panggil Neji

"ah iya! Maafkan aku!" aku minta maaf pada Neji karena aku tidak fokus dengan presentasi kelompok.

"presentasi kita hampir selesai! Kau harus segera konsentrasi ke sini! Fokus! Oke!" usulnya

"oke! Aku benar – benar mohon maaf!"

Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk, itu membuatku sangat lega.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan bergema keseluruh penjuru kelas. Semua tersenyum puas, Iruka sensei mempersilahkan kami kembali ke tempat duduk. Kami menuruti perintah Pak guru, dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk. Tampak sakura sedang memegang lengan Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan.

Sasuke agak kaget dengan tindakan Sakura.

Tentu saja aku masih sedikit iri dengan itu. Tapi aku tidak begitu sakit hati, hanya sedikit, sedikit Sakit.

**NARUTO POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura sedang menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

" Sakura?!" kata sasuke yang terkejut

Naruto juga langsung berhenti saat melihat kejadian itu, dan menatap terkejut pada Sasuke. Tidak hanya Naruto semua wanita dan beberapa laki – laki dikelas itu memandang kesal pada Sakura dan saling mendesis.

" maaf Sakura!" Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya dan segera menyusul Neji untuk segera duduk sementara Sakura merasa tidak diperhatikan dan bahkan dia harus menanggung malu karena digunjing teman sekelasnya.

" sakura ... kau tidak apa – apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan perhatian

" bukan urusanmu!" dengan cuek dan cemberut dia langsung berlari menyusul Sasuke

" Naruto cepat kembali ketempat dudukmu! " perintah Iruka sensei, Naruto mengeluarkan senyum khasnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan segera duduk.

"baiklah terima kasih atas presentasinya hari ini! kalian sungguh luar biasa! Pelajaran hari ini cukup! Dan ingat hari ini tak ada tugas, silahkan kalian beristirahat!"

**TENG**

**TENG**

Setelah iruka keluar dari kelas, seluruh siswa di kelas itu berhamburan keluar. Beberapa siswa pergi mengejar Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah keluar kelas. Semantara Sakura dan beberapa temannya sedang membicarakan kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto tengah duduk dan berbincang – bincang dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata dan Ino, tidak begitu peduli dengan pembicaraan itu.

" Sakura.. aku begitu iri denganmu! Bagaimana bisa kau sedekat ini dengan Sasuke!" kata seorang siswa dengan manjanya sambil melihat – lihat foto di ponsel Sakura.

" iiiih... bagaimana bisa kau merebut Sasuke dari kami semua?!"

" ah... kalian terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya beruntung!" Jawab Sakura.

Tapi Ino sepertinya tidak setuju dengan Naruto yang tidak peduli.

" hhhh... itu karena dia wanita yang terlalu berani!" Ino mulai bergumam, dan kesal pada Sakura.

" kau kesal lagi padanya!" kata Shikamaru

" memang apalagi?! Dia memang terlalu berani dan percaya diri!" timpal Ino

Kiba dan Naruto agak tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, membuat hawa sesak.

" kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya?! Jadi gak enak hawanya tau!" tambah Kiba

" Kiba...!" Hinata juga unjuk bicara.

" hei ! cuaca sedang cerah! Lebih baik kita istirahat saja di luar! Ayo!" Ajak Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Ke empat temannya mengkuti Naruto, karena hawa di kelas memang tidak nyaman. Sesaat sebelum mereka keluar. Salah seorang teman Sakura tadi membicarakan hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

" benarkah kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke?!"

Ino yang juga mendengar hal itu langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura.

" Ino jangan!" Hinata menghalangi Ino, namun gagal.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura, dan menatap tajam Sakura.

" ada apa denganmu Ino?!" tanya Sakura tidak takut sama sekali

" katakan pada mereka semua ini hanya karanganmu saja!" Ino menggebrak meja membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas kaget, hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan Naruto yang tadinya cuek, berharap perkataan Ino benar.

" Ino sudah hentikan!" Hinata yang tau dengan karakter Ino, sedapat mungkin menghentikan Ino sebelum hal buruk terjadi

" kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke?!" Sakura semakin memanasi Ino

" Kau ...!" Ino mulai tersulut

" kenapa Ino?! Aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke! Aku bisa!" Sakura memamerkan kemampuannya.

Ino tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, tangannya sudah melayang ke udara

**PLAK**

Semua siswa sangat kaget, semua melihat dengan jelas Ino menampar seseorang.

Ino juga sangat kaget

" Naruto?!" teriak Kiba, Hinata tidak berani melihat.

Sakura juga sangat terkejut

Yang ditampar Ino bukan Sakura, namun Naruto yang berusaha melindungi Sakura. Pukulan Ino sangat keras, hingga tepi bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

" Naruto maafkan aku!" Ino dengan bergetar meminta maaf pada Naruto.

" hehhehe ...!" Naruto malah tersenyum, membuat Sakura dan Ino heran.

" sudahlah...! Sudahi semua hal yang kekanak – kanakan ini! kita semua ini teman! Jangan saling menyakiti. Hehehehe...!" Naruto meringis pada Ino. Ino meneteskan air mata karena ucapan Naruto barusan. Ino membantu Naruto berdiri.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

" kau tidak apa – apa Naru?!" tanya Hinata yang memberikan kompres pada Naruto, mereka duduk di bangku taman bersama ke tiga teman yang lainnya.

" hehehe tidak apa – apa !" naruto meringis khasnya

" hhh.. Ino, tindakanmu tadi keterlaluan!" kata Shikamaru, Ino hanya memunduk dan mereasa bersalah

" sudahlah tidak apa – apa jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi!" pinta Naruto.

" semoga tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi!" Kiba menepuk bahu Ino

Seentara itu di atap sekolah Sasuke yang sedang menerima sebuah buku orange dari Sai, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Neji. Sambil mengatur napas Neji menceritakan keributan di kelas yang melibatkan Naruto . Sai dan Sasuke kaget. Sasuke sangat khawatir.

" lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?!"

" dia tidak apa – apa!" kata Neji

" Sakura tampaknya sudah keterlaluan! Mengatakan jadian?! Sungguh luar biasa!" Sai tidak percaya Sakura bisa mengarang cerita sampai sejauh ini.

" katakan padaku Sasuke. Kau belum melakukan apa – apa dengan Sakura bukan?!" tanya Neji.

" aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai!" jawab Sasuke, dia langsung pergi.

Sai merangkul Neji. Neji bersandar di dada Sai yang bidang itu. Keduanya menatap Sasuke yang pergi dan mereka sempat melihat wajah tegang sekaligus serius terpancar dari sepupu Sai itu.

" apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura?!" tanya Neji

" dia akan lakukan yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu!" jawab Sai

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang dengan keras. Satu – persatu siswa keluar kelas, meski beberapa masih ada di sana. Sasuke sedang menunggu seseoarang di pintu kelasnya. Naruto yang tau Sasuke di sana, memberanikan diri melewati pintu yang dijaga Sasuke, agar bisa segera pulang dan menghindarinya tentu.

" kau sudah mau pulang?!" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto melewati pintu

" iya ...!" Naruto tersenyum, menjaga agar tetap terlihat seperti biasanya.

" apakah kau ...!"

" NARUTO!" sebelum Sasuke selesai bertanya, seseorang telah memanggil Naruto, ternyata itu Yahiko.

" hai!"

" kalian mau pulang bersama lagi ya?!" Yahiko mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto.

" mmmm ... tidak kok...!" jawab Naruto, Sasuke tampak tidak senang.

" benar... Sasuke sebenarnya menungguku!" kata Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, membuat Naruto sedikit sakit hati.

" oh benarkah?!" tanya Yahiko

" perkenalkan Senpai! Aku Sakura Haruno!" Sakura membungkukan badan.

"aku Yahiko!"

" oh iya sebenarnya kenapa senpai kemari?!" tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam

" oh .. iya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Aku harap kau tak menolaknya! Tadinya aku ragu Karena ku pikir kau sudah ada janji dengan teman berkamatamu ini, tapi ternyata dia ada janji dengan Haruno – chan!"jelas yahiko

" eh ?!" sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dengan penjelasan Yahiko.

" Haruno – chan aku permisi! Naruto ayo!" yahiko menggandeng tangan Naruto dan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Sasuke kau tidak ada rencana kemanapun bukan?! Kita pulang sama – sama yuk!" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengulurkan sebuah payung pada Sakura. Sakura kaget sekali.

" aku harus tegas pada semua ini!" kata Sasuke serius, bahkan hingga siswa yang masih di dalam kelas melongok keluar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

" ke – kenapa dengan payung ini sasuke...?!" Sakura mulai salah tingkah "kenapa payungku ini ada padamu!" Sakura mengambil payung pink miliknya itu.

" kaulah yang tau! Ini adalah payung yang kau pinjamkan pada Naruto waktu itu bukan?! Saat itu Naruto tidak memakai payung ini untuk pergi sendiri. Dia meninggalkan payung ini di pintu depan." Sasuke membetulkan kacamatanya, Sakura mulai bergetar, siswa yang melihat ini semakin penasaran, dan bergunjing.

" kau sendiri yang tau apa maksudmu memberikan payung itu dan sengaja masuk sendiri ke mobilku, padahal aku mengajakShika, Kiba dan Naruto pulang bersama waktu itu! Tidak hanya kau!" semua siswa mengunjing sinis pada Sakura

" jangan lakukan hal bodoh lebih dari ini! apalagi menggunakan namaku ataupun menyakiti Naruto!" Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bergetar.

" satu lagi! Kita tidak akan pernah jadian!"

Pandangan tidak senang menghujam Sakura. Semua orang kini tau siapa Sakura, dan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke selama ini hanya rekayasa dan siasatnya belaka. Pandangan benci dan kecewa melahap Sakura secara bersamaan. Sakura sangat malu, dan begitu benci dengan kenyataan yang di ungkapkan Sasuke, secara telak mengungkapkan segala kelakuan buruknya selama hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis.

...

.

.

...

Di tempat loker. saat Naruto akan membuka lokernya dia sangat kaget ada sebuah payung lipat berwarna orange tergantung di lokernya.

" payung siapa ini?!" Naruto penasaran dan membuka sebuah catatan kecil di payung itu.

_Untuk Naruto Uzumaki. SPECIAL PEOPLE_

_Pakailah payung ini, jangan sampai kehujanan lagi, apa lagi pingsan di depan mataku_

_Kau tak perlu meminjam payung orang lain lagi._

_Dari orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu sejak 5 bulan lalu._

Membaca pesan itu, Naruto sangat terkejut. Payung ini adalah hadiah dari seseorang yang menyukainya. Tapi siapa dia, saat dia melihat punggung yahiko yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto berpikir mungkin ini dari Yahiko. Naruto tersenyum dan memasukan payung itu ke tasnya. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung nanti, Naruto segera menghampiri yahiko dan pergi bersama.

Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke muncul, dia melihat loker Naruto. Dia tersenyum karena sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana sudah tidak ada. Dialah orang yang meletakan payung orange itu. Dia senang Naruto sudah menerima payung itu.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Di depan rumah sederhana itu, Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada Yahiko. Yahiko membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Mereka sepertinya dari suatu tempat dan Yahiko mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah masuk rumah, Yahiko memutuskan untuk pergi. Tiba – tiba seseorang menghadang jalannya.

"eh?! Kau?!" Yahiko kaget

" Yahiko senpai! Aku harus bicara serius denganmu!" kata orang yang menghadangnya

" oh... iya baiklah! Uchiha!" Yahiko menyanggupi tawaran Sasuke.

Di sebuah taman, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku, tampak sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Uchiha?" tanya Yahiko

" aku hanya ingin minta maaf, karena aku harus mengatakan ini padamu! Aku harap kau bisa memaklumiku!" jawab Sasuke

" baiklah aku akan dengarkan!"

" aku sudah lama menyukainya, aku sedang sangat berusaha mendekatinya sejak 5 bulan lalu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya!" jelas sasuke

" maksudmu Naruto?! Jadi kau juga menyukainya?! Aku bisa melihatnya memang!" Yahiko berdiri.

" Sasuke Uchiha! Aku pernah melihat orang sepertimu sebelumnya, dia kakak kelasku! Uchiha Itachi, aku gagal mendapatkannya dan kini adiknya menyukai orang yang sama denganku!"

Sasuke kaget. Benar – benar tidak menyangka, orang yang di hadapannya ini pernah menyukai kakaknya yang sekarang ada di London. Benarkah itu?!

" Sasuke! Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan lagi orang yang ku sukai! Jika kau menginginkan dia lebih baik kita bersaing untuk mendapatkannya mulai saat ini! semua ada di tangan Naruto! Jika dia memang menyukaimu aku tak akan kecewa. Tapi aku tak akan kalah darimu! Kembaran Itachi senpai...!" Yahiko pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat kepergiaan Yahiko.

Di masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

**SASUKE POV**

Tak ku sangka aku akan mendapatkan lawan, yang ternyata adalah pengagum rahasia kakak. Meski harus mendapat lawan, tapi aku lega, benar – benar lega. Aku sudah menuntaskan masalahku dengan Sakura dan Yahiko senpai. Meski tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi aku lebih lega sekarang.

Dengan leluasa aku bisa mendekati Naruto.

" Naruto siapa yang kau sukai?!"

Oh iya..

Aku belum mengembalikan buku Naruto, bukunya sudah diperbaiki dengan sempurna. Aku harus pilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang.

**SASUKE POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto merenung sambil memandangi payung orange yang baru dia dapatkan dari pengagum rahasianya. Sekali lagi melihat pesan dari pengagumnya itu. Mencari tau siapa yang mungkin memberinya sebuah payung, apa maksudnya memberikan payung.

" Yahiko senpai bukan pengirimnya... lalu siapa?!"

_Untuk Naruto Uzumaki. SPECIAL PEOPLE_

_Pakailah payung ini, jangan sampai kehujanan lagi, apa lagi pingsan di depan mataku_

_Kau tak perlu meminjam payung orang lain lagi._

_Dari orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu sejak 5 bulan lalu._

" pingsan di depan mataku?!"

" dia bahkan tau kalau aku pingsan setelah aku kehujanan."

"sepertinya dia orang yang selalu di sekitarku?" Naruto berpikir keras

"Hhhh... aku benar – benar tak tau siapa dia...!"dia kesal dan berguling – guling seperti orang gila.

" hhh dari pada hanya dipikirkan pasti tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik aku tidur dan mengisi semangat untuk besok!" Naruto mulai memejamkan mata.

...

.

.

...

" _Naruto ...! bangun sayang...!" suara wanita membangunkan Naruto, suara yang sangat lembut._

" _apa dia tidak mau bangun lagi?!" tanya seorang laki – laki pada sang wanita yang membangunan Naruto tadi._

" _sepertinya dia terlalu lelah karena bermain tadi, jadi sulit bangun."_

" _baiklah.. ayo kita pulang biar aku gendong dia!" sang laki – laki itu menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, sang wanita bangun dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan piknik mereka, lalu mengikuti sang laki – laki yang menggendong Naruto tadi._

" _ayah ... Naruto semakin besar saja ya... dia sudah 9 tahun...!" kata sang wanita_

" _benar... syukurlah kita bisa membesarkannya dengan cukup baik! Dia sangat senang bermain disini! Ibu tadi melihatnya bukan?! Hehehe... senang sekali melihatnya yang begitu ceria!" kata laki – laki yang di panggil ayah, dia memliki senyum khas mirip Naruto._

" _paman!" teriak seorang anak laki – laki berambut hitam usianya sekitar 15 tahunan._

" _oh hai!" jawab sang laki – laki_

"_oh kamu rupanya...?!" tanya sang wanita_

" _paman sudah mau pulang?!"_

"_iya... lihat Naruto sudah tidur, kami harus membawanya pulang...!" kata sang laki – laki dengan nada yang lembut._

" _dimana Ibu dan Ayahmu?!" tanya Sang wanita_

" _ibu dan Ayah ada disana, Ayah masih memancing...!" kata si anak laki – laki, sambil menunjuk kedua orang tuanya. " IBUuuu... !" sang anak melambai pada Ibunya, segera sang Ibu menoleh dan bergegas menuju ke tempat sang anak dengan di ikuti anaknya yang lebih kecil._

" _MIKOTOooo...!" sang wanita melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto, ibu dari anak laki – laki tadi._

" _Kushina, Minato ... kenapa kalian sudah mau pulang?! Sayang sekali... padahal kami dapat ikan banyak kita bisa makan ikan bakar bersama...!" kata Mikoto dengan nada agak kecewa, anak yang mengikutinya tadi terus menggandeng mikoto._

" _hehehehe... iya kami harus pulang, kelihatannya Naru sudah lelah...! kita pergi lagi lein kali !datebane?" jawab Kushina sambil mengerling, dia Ibu Naruto._

" _eh ?!" laki – laki yang menggendong Naruto kaget, saat Naruto menggeliat dan membuka mata. Dia Minato, Ayah Naruto, anak terkecil Minato yang mengusik Naruto._

" _hei ... jangan tidur terus !" kata si anak terkecil_

" _eh ?! apa yang kau lakukan...! jangan ganggu Naruto sayang...! maafkan aku kushina..., Minato...!" Mikoto meminta maaf karena kelakuan anaknya ini._

" _hehehehe... tidak apa – apa!"_

" _Ukhh... Ayah...! Teme mengganggu...!" Naruto mengusap matanya dan cemberut kesal. " aku ngantuuuk...! Teme...!"_

" _dasar tukang tidur!" kata si anak terkecil itu, dan kushina, minato, mikoto juga kakak dari anak itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil itu._

...

.

.

...

"Hah?!" Naruto membuang napasnya segera, terbangun dari tidur dan mimpinya tadi

Tiba – tiba Naruto meneteskan air mata dalam tidur lelapnya, melihat senyuman kedua orang tuanya dalam mimpi adalah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terungkap walau hanya dalam mimpi.

" Ayah ...! Ibu ...!" dia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, lalu ingat dengan orang yang ada di mimpinya tadi.

Dia mengingat – ingat wajah anak laki – laki yang berusia 15 tahun tadi, mengingat wajahnya dengan seksama. Tapi tak bisa terlihat jelas, lalu wanita bernama Mikoto, dia bisa ingat wajahnya yang putih dan rambut hitamnya, serta mata yang hitam seperti langit malam, tiba – tiba kepala Naruto berdenyut.

" ekh...!" dia ingat sesuatu

"eh ?! wanita tadi seperti yang ada di foto, foto yang ada di buku orange-ku ! iya itu tidak salah lagi...!" Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari buku orangenya.

" oh aku lupa, buku itu sudah hilang...!" Naruto langsung kecewa.

Naruto mengingat kembali foto itu. Yang dia ingat adalah, di foto itu ada 2 anak laki – laki dan dirinya sedang bergaya, lalu orang tuanya dan wanita yang bernama mikoto tadi sedang menggandeng suaminya. Naruto hanya ingat itu, dia tidak bisa dengan jelas mengingat anak laki – laki yang bergaya bersamanya.

" te ... me ...?!"

" eh ?!" Naruto ingat dengan kata yang dia sebutkan untuk anak laki – laki kecil yang ada di mimpinya tadi.

" Teme?!" Naruto jadi ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam, saat di tepi sungai.

_TEME _

_TEME_

_TEME_

kata – kata yang dia lontarkan kepada Sasuke, karena membuatnya sangat kesal. Kenapa dia menyebutkan kata – kata itu pada Sasuke, padahal ada jutaan kata lain yang lebih cocok untuk Sasuke, kenapa kata – kata itu sama dengan kata yang dia sebutkan untuk anak laki – laki terkecil Mikoto?

"mungkinkah?!"

Naruto mengambil jaket serta payung barunya yang berwarna orange tadi dan bergegas turun. Dia menelpon seseorang dengan telpon rumahnya. Dan meminta janjian untuk bertemu disuatu tempat.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini...**

**Masih terlalu menyedihkan ya ...?!**

**masih banyak typo-nya ya...?!**

**Maaf...**

**aku benar - benar masih awal dan perlu banyak belajar...**

**Aku akan tetap lanjutan fic ini hingga tamat! Aku akan berusaha!**

**Mohon dukungannya teman – teman!**

**Lagi – lagi aku Mohon maaf karena selalu merepotkan!**

**R&R Please...!**


	4. SPECIAL PEOPLE part 2 (FINAL)

**Moshi – moshi ...**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari rangkaian "special people"...**

**Terima kasih banyak ...**

**Kepada teman – teman !**

**Terima kasih...**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

...

.

.

...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto , Sai x Neji , Shikamaru x Kiba**

**Warning Genre : Yaoi,romance,cumfort/hurt,drama**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Sumary : mimpi itu menuntun Naruto mengingat masa lalunya, masa dimana orang yang selalu menenangkan hatinya ada, mungkinkah Sasuke orangnya?! Naruto harus mendapat kejelasan dari hal ini, meski hujan dan tengah malam dia tetap pergi menemui Sasuke di tempat itu.**

...

.

.

...

* * *

**SPECIAL PEOPLE**

**Chapter 4 (Final)**

**Special People**

Hujan turun, waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan payung barunya bukan?!

Naruto berdiri di tepi sungai dekat jembatan Konoha. Dia memandang rintik hujan yang jatuh di sungai. Suara mobil lalu lalang masih ramai, dan tiba – tiba ada suara mobil yang berhenti. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu, dan menggunakan payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Payung biru gelap itu melindungi sipemakai dengan sempurna.

" kau sudah datang...!" kata Naruto tanpa memandang orang yang datang.

" apa yang merisaukanmu? Sampai selarut ini kau harus memanggilku kemari Dobe?!" kata orang itu, yang ternyata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke.

" eh?!" Naruto melihat payung yang dipakai Sasuke, model yang sama dengan payung yang dipakainya.

" ada apa?!" Sasuke bertanya kembali

" ah iya oke! Aku harus fokus!" naruto memegangi kepalanya

" Sasuke, apa kau kenal dengan seorang wanita bernama Mikoto?!" tanya Naruto tiba – tiba.

Sasuke sangat kaget sekali, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengenal orang itu?

kapan Naruto pernah bertemu dengan orang itu?

Apa hubungan Naruto dengan wanita itu?

Kenapa nama wanita itu sama dengan nama Ibunya. Ah mungkin orang yang berbeda.

"eee... Mikoto?! Orangnya seperti apa?! Apa kau mengenal wanita itu?! Dia teman sekolah kita?!" tanya Sasuke mencoba berpikir logis, dan ingin membuktikan bahwa wanita itu bukan Ibunya, tapi wanita lain yang hanya memiliki nama yang sama.

Naruto memegang kepalanya lagi

" e... bukan, wanita itu bukan teman sekolah kita, wanita itu sudah memiliki putra, tepatnya 2 orang putra, wajahnya mirip kamu... ya aku ingat walau tak terlalu jelas, dia memang mirip kamu. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan lurus. Matanya hitam sehitam langit malam, kulitnya putih bersih..."

**DEG**

Sasuke sangat kaget, matanya melebar di balik kacamatanya yang basah.

"Sasuke! Apa kau mengenalnya...?!" Naruto jadi penasaran, karena dia melihat Sasuke benar – benar terkejut.

Jantung Sasuke bergetar kencang.

" iya aku mengenalnya" Sasuke menunduk dan dengan ragu mengucapkannya ..

" a - apa kau tau?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Naruto lagi, agak senang

" dia ...!" Sasuke tersenyum miris, meski gelap Naruto bisa melihat senyum miris pada bibir Sasuke, membuat Naruto ikut sedih.

" dia sudah meinggal..., meninggal setahun lalu!"

**JLEDER **

Suara kilat menyambar, sama seperti jantung Naruto yang tersambar petir rasanya, mendengar kabar itu dari mulut Sasuke benar – benar mengejutkan sekali, Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam di hati Sasuke.

" kau mengenal Ibuku...?!"

Naruto semakin tidak percaya dengan hal yang dia dengar.

Tidak bisa di percaya, Sasuke adalah anak dari Mikoto, seseorang yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Mungkinkah dia adalah anak laki – laki yang membangunkannya tadi. Mungkinkah Sasuke adalah anak laki – laki itu? Mungkinkah dia orangnya. Tiba – tiba rasa rindu menekan hatinya yang sepi itu, dan hatinya tiba - tiba menghangat menjadi lebih hangat.

" bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya Dobe...?!" Sasuke merasa lebih tenang .

Untuk menunjukan itu ,Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan sangat tulus pada Naruto. Dia bahagia seseorang yang dia sukai ternyata sudah mengenal Ibunya.

**BRUGGGHHHTTT...**

Sasuke sangat kaget, tiba – tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat – erat, bahkan tidak terasa payungnya terjatuh. Payung milik Naruto juga jatuh menimpa payung miliknya. Sasuke mendengar isak tangis dari Naruto.

" Sasuke... kau adalah anak bungsu Bibi Mikoto bukan?! Kau jugalah orang yang memberikanku payung orange itu bukan?! Sasuke... Teme...!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan hal yang di pikirkan Naruto saat ini, tapi pelukan Naruto yang penuh kerinduan ini sangat menentramkan dirinya. Dia tak ingin mengganggu perasaan Naruto sekarang, tak igin kehilangan moment ini.

Sementara itu hati Naruto sangat bergolak, dia tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya, dia tidak ingin menahan segala perasaannya, dia ingin melakukan semua yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, Naruto ingin Sasuke tau bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke, dan seperti Sasuke yang menyukainya.

" Sasuke ... aku menyukaimu...!"

Sasuke benar – benar terkejut, di saat seperti ini Naruto mengucapkan kata - kata yang sangat ingin dia pendam selama ini. Harusnya dia dulu yang mengatakannya, tapi sudah didahului Naruto. Dia bahagia akhirnya perasaannya terbalas, Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, dia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

" harusnya aku dulu yang mengucapkannya Dobe! Kenapa kau mendahuluiku begini? Padalah aku dulu yang menyukaimu!"

" Dasar Teme...! aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya ...!"

" sesak sekali harus menahan rasa suka selama 4 bulan tau...!" kata Naruto yang masih menangis.

" aku ini juga sudah menyukaimu selama 5 bulan..., kau selalu menjadi orang yang sangat spesial untukku Dobe! Apapun dirimu, aku sangat mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu...!" Sasuke mendekap Naruto lagi.

" Sasuke ...?!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

" hnnn...!" sasuke juga melepas pelukannya

**CUUUUP**

Naruto mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya, dan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kacamata Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto, merasakan kehangatan bibir sang kekasih. Keduanya sangat bahagia, cinta mereka terbalas satu sama lain. Mereka benar – benar sangat bahagia.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Sai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya, begitu pula Neji. Sasuke pulang ke menshion dengan wajah gembira dan bersemu merah. Apalagi saat dia menggandeng Naruto yang basah kuyup, masuk ke ruang tamu. Naruto menengok kanan dan kiri, atas serta bawah. Dia sangat kagum dengan kediaman Sasuke yang sangat berkelas. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupannya, ini adalah kali pertama dia menginjakan kaki di rumah idolanya tepatnya sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

" apa yang ku lihat ini nyata?!" kata Neji mencubit pipi Sai

" aw... sakit Neji...! kau tidak mimpi kok!" sai mengelus pipinya

" ah kalian belum tidur juga rupanya!" kata Sasuke yang mulai masuk ruang keluarga, melihat Sai dan Neji sedang memperhatikan dirinya di balik sofa dan TV masih menyala.

" apa itu benar – benar Naruto?!" tanya Neji langsung melompat dari sofa dan menghampiri Naruto.

" Naruto?! Apa ini benar – benar kau?!" tanya Neji yang masih penasaran.

Naruto jadi kaget karena Neji tiba – tiba muncul.

" Neji kau ada disini?!"

" kau ini aku bertanya. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?!" tanya Neji kesal " ya tapi aku jadi tau itu kau!" Neji langsung pergi meuju dapur.

" sebenarnya kalian dari mana? Kenapa basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Sai

" hehehe ...!" Naruto hanya meringis. Tapi Sai mengerti sekali dengan keadaan Naruto.

Neji menyiapkan makanan dan minuman hangat untuk mereka semua. Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk berganti baju dengan pakaiannya tentu. Hal ini agar sang kekasih tidak masuk angin lagi, apalagi pingsan( jangan...!)

Setelah berganti baju ke empat orang ini menikmati makanan dan minuman hangat yang sudah di sediakan bertanya banyak hal pada kedua pasangan baru itu. Lalu Neji meminta semuanya agar lekas tidur. Besok masih harus sekolah. Neji mengajak Sai masuk kamar. Sasuke juga mengajak Naruto masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto jadi kikuk.

" sasuke... apa kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama?!"

" apa kau tidak menginginkannya?!" tanya sasuke

" a – aku ...!"

" tidurlah !" Sasuke menuntun Naruto naik ke tempat tidurnya.

" tidurlah dengan nyenyak disini, kita memang masih baru jadian, sangat wajar jika kau masih canggung..., tidurlah disini! Aku akan tidur di tempat lain." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi, namun tangan Naruto memegangnya.

"jangan pergi...! aku mohon!" Naruto tak tau apa yang sudah dia katakan, tapi sangat sepi saat Sasuke harus pergi. Dia tidak ingin ini terjadi.

" baiklah!" Sasuke tersenyum dan naik ke tempat tidur, di susul naruto.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama, saling berpunggungan.

" Sasuke ... kau sudah tidur?!"

" hnnn...!"

" sasuke ... !"

"hnnn...!"

Tidak terdengar suara lagi, Naruto sudah terlelap rupanya.

Sasuke berbalik dan memperhatikan Naruto.

Sosok yang dia cintai sudah di depannya sekarang.

Begitu luar biasa dan sangat membahagiakan.

Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian di pinggir sungai tadi. Dia masih begitu penasaran, bagaimana Naruto mengenal Ibunya. Mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anak bungsu Mikoto, apakah sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengenalnya? Mungkinkah dia adalah bagian masa lalu Naruto? Tapi jika itu mungkin, kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat sosok Naruto di hari – hari sebelumnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat Naruto dimasa lalunya? Yang dia tau hanyalah, sosok Naruto yang begitu menarik dan seakan sudah ia kenal lama, tapi tetap saja dia tidak tau. Hanya ada rasa bahagia saat bisa melihatnya, rasa damai dan tentram.

Sasuke tidak mengambil pusing semua itu, yang pasti Naruto juga menyukainya dan sekarang sudah bersamanya. Naruto adalah orang yang spesial yang harus di jaga dan di lindungi, orang yang sangat dia cintai. Sasuke mendekap Naruto ke pelukannya dan

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Pagi mejelang, Naruto bersiap untuk ke sekolah dia sudah siap dan mengenakan seragam Sasuke. Dia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin, dia bersemu merah karena tak menyangka bahwa hari ini dia sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. seragam yang dipakainya sekarang adalah milik Sasuke, meski agak kebesaran sedikit, dia senang bisa merasakan aroma Sasuke, ini terasa seakan Sasuke sedang mendekapnya.

" Naruto...?!"

" Eh?!" lamunannya buyar

" kau masih disana?! Aku lupa membawa handuk, bisa kau ambilkan untukku!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi, Naruto sangat malu saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke, dia langsung memerah.

" DOBE...?!"

" I – Iya sebentar!" Naruto bergegas mengambilkan handuk untuk Sasuke.

Dengan canggung dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menelan ludah saat melihat bayangan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang mandi dibalik pintu geser kaca yang berembun dan terdengar suara gemericik air yang keluar dari shower dan jatuh membasahi tubuh Sasuke.

" Teme... Sasuke... aku letakan disini ya...!" kata Naruto canggung

"hnnnn...!"

Naruto langsung keluar dan bergegas keluar kamar juga.

" kau kenapa Naru?!" tanya Sai yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

" eh?!" Naruto sangat kaget karena Sai tiba – tiba mengejutkannya

" ini adalah rumah kekasihmu kau harus terbiasa dengan ini!" kata Sai

"eh?!" Naruto langsung berdegup

" aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu?!" tanya Sai

" dimana Neji?!"

" oh... dia pulang, menggunakan mobilku, ada buku yang harus dia ambil!" jawab Sai yang sudah menyalakan kompor, dan merebus air.

" oh benar juga, buku pelajaranku...?!" Naruto mulai bingung.

" kalau masalah itu, tenang saja, Neji sudah mengambilkannya untukmu. Kata Neji dia sering ke rumahmu, dan lumayan akrap dengan Kakekmu!" sai mengocok telur

" eh benarkah?!" tanya Naruto, Sai mengangguk.

" iya juga, Neji memang sering ke rumah bersama Shika dan Kiba!" naruto menyusul Sai ke dapur.

Naruto mengamati Sai yang sedang memasak, Sai sangat terampil saat di dapur. Sai memasak omelet dengan cekatan.

" kau terampil di dapur ya?! Kau membuat omelet?!"

"hnnn... kau suka tidak?!"

"mmm... apa kau tak punya ramen instan?! Sudah lama tidak makan ramen...!" pinta Naruto

" ramen?! Makanan apa itu?! Aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah makan ramen, tidak suka!" kata Sai, dan Naruto tampak kecewa.

" hei .. hei .. kau tak perlu sedih begitu, kulihat Sasuke menyimpan banyak ramen instan di rak lemari makanan yang bawah! Itu silahkan cari sendiri, aku akan selesaikan ini dulu!" kata Sai, Naruto sangat senang, langsung membuka lemari yang di maksud Sai.

" Waaaah... banyak sekali...?!" Naruto sangat kagum dengan ramen yang tersimpan disana, tapi dia seperti pernah lihat jenis ramen ini. " aku seperti pernah lihat...!"

" Sasuke yang meletakannya, kalau tidak salah kemarin lusa!"

" eh?!" Naruto jadi sadar, mungkin ini ramen yang di pilihanya di supermarket kemarin lusa. Dia baru ingat saat itu Sasuke membelikannya dan karena kejadian ciuman itu Naruto lupa mengambilnya kembali. Naruto mengambil ramen instan dan memasaknya, waktu yang tepat karena air yang di rebus Sai sudah mendidih.

" Naruto... kau tau Kakak-ku itu sangat menyukaimu?!" tanya Sai

" eh ?!" tak usah ditunggu lama, Naruto langsung memerah wajahnya.

" dia menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku belum sadar kalau ternyata dia menyukaimu waktu itu, baru 2 bulan lalu aku memergoki dia sedang memperhatikanmu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Sejak saat itu aku sangat sering menggodanya bahkan beberapa hari lalu juga ...!" Sai tiba – tiba menunduk seperti mengakui kesalahan pada Naruto

" kau ti – tidak apa – apa Sai?"

Sai berdiri dan membungkuk pada Naruto.

" Aku minta maaf padamu Naruto!"

" Eh ?!"

Beberapa waktu kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa buku orange milik Naruto.

Naruto dan Sai sudah siap di meja makan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke membawa buku Orange miliknya agak terkejut, Sasuke juga kaget dengan ekspresi Naruto.

" i – ini bukumu!" Sasuke dengan canggung memberikannya pada Naruto

" aku tidak membacanya ! maafkan aku harusnya segera ku kembalikan!" tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menerima buku itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Lalu memeluk bukunya penuh kerinduan.

"eh?!" Sasuke jadi heran, Sai mendekati Sasuke dan memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak mempersalahkan hal itu.

" syukurlah buku ini masih ada!" kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Neji datang, mereka sarapan bersama dan berangkat ke sekolah.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Di sekolah hari ini sangat gaduh. Semua siswa tengah menggunggunjingkan tindakan Sakura yang terlalu berani. Mereka melempar pandangan mengejek sekaligus sangat benci. Sakura benar – benar merasa sangat malu. Ino dan Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura. Ino memandang Sakura seperti biasa, sementara Hinata memandang penuh rasa iba.

" Sakura ...!" sapa Hinata, sementara Sakura hanya melengos dan pergi

" dia masih seperti biasanya! Sudahlah Hinata biarkan dia!" ajak Ino pergi

Setelah Sakura pergi, terdengar suara gaduh kembali, kali ini bukan membicarakan Sakura melainkan suara yang begitu heboh dan sekaligus tidak percaya. Ino dan Hinata sangat penasaran. Setelah melihat sendiri, barulah mereka tau semua siswa itu sedang ribut membicarakan 2 pasangan kekasih yang baru saja tiba. Ino sangat kaget saat melihat Sasuke menggandeng Naruto dan Sai merangkul Neji.

" ada apa ini?! apa yang kulihat ini kenyataan?! Apa mereka pacaran?!" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Hinata tersenyum.

" akhirnya mereka jadian...!" kata Hinata

" apa maksudmu?!"

"aku tak sengaja memergoki Sasuke – kun memperhatikan Naruto beberapa hari ini, jadi memang benar Sasuke menyukai Naruto" kata Hinata senyum – senyum sendiri

"oh... jadi Sasuke menyukai Naruto, pantas saja Sakura ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta..!" tanggap Ino " aku sepertinya harus menghajar Naruto karena sudah merebut Sasuke!" Ino sudah mengepalkan tangan

" kau bercanda kan?!" Hinata mengeluarkan death Glarenya

" hehehhe ... bercanda...!" Ino lumayan ketakutan, setelah aura itu reda Ino menghembuskan napas lega. " tapi kenapa Neji dan Sai berangkulan begitu? Apa mereka juga pacaran?!" tanya Ino kembali dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

" hai Ino!" Sapa Naruto

"hai!" Ino memandang sinis Naruto

" hei – hei ... kenapa pagi – pagi kau sudah memandangku seperti itu Ino...?!" Tanya Naruto hampir menangis. (pura – pura)

"kau sudah mengambil Sasuke! Aku benci padamu!" kata Ino dan memalingkan wajah, tentu ini bercanda.

" ah Ino... aku mohon maaf! Maafkan aku...!" Naruto memohon, sementara Sasuke dan Neji dengan malas melihat akting kedua temannya dengan sangat malas.

" tidak akan ku maafkan!" Ino cemberut

" Ino...!" sapa Sai dengan senyum mautnya, Ino dan Hinata langsung berbinar dan meleleh.

" Sai...!"

" sudah lupakan ya...! mereka memang saling mencintai...!" Sai memegang dagu Ino, membuat Ino bertekuk lutut dan tunduk dengan permintaan Sai, kalau kita lihat lagi ada seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang malas, menjadi penuh amarah, itu Neji.

" KALAU KAU SEPERTI PADA SETIAP WANITA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK MEMBUATKU LEKAS TUA! SAI...!" Neji berteriak keras di dekat Sasuke hingga Sasuke ambruk, dan Naruto bergegas memapah kekasihnya.

"MASIH BERANI KAU MEMBUATKU CEMBURU BEGITU HA?!" Neji menjewer kuping Sai.

" aduh – aduh – aduh ...! Sakit Neji sayang... sakit...!" Sai memohon untuk dilepaskan, dan Neji melepaskannya. Ino dan Hinata sangat kaget ternyata Neji galak sekali.

Mereka bercanda satu sama lain, mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia. Sakura ternyata melihat semua itu, dan membuat Sakura merasa sangat marah, karena ini sungguh tidak adil untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sebahagia itu? Kenapa Sasuke dan Sai orang yang sangat terkenal lebih menyukai pria dari pada wanita? Kenapa dia bisa kalah dengan laki – laki seperti Naruto? Naruto hanya anak yatim piatu dari keluarga sederhana, dibanding dirinya harusnya anak dari keluarga berkecukupan seperti dia bisa lebih unggul dari Naruto. Sakura benar – benar tidak terima.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Waktu istirahat datang, setiap siswa bersiap untuk pergi istirahat.

" Sai... Ino... sekarang kita ada rapat OSIS!" ajak Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah bersamanya.

" eh?! Sekarang?!" tanya Sai yang agak kecewa karena masih berduaan dengan Neji, sementara Ino sudah bersiap – siap.

"hhh... sungguh merepotkan... iya Sai.. sekarang!" kata Shikamaru.

" Neji aku pergi dulu ya Sayang...!" kata Sai yang sudah di tarik Kiba.

Neji dengan cemberut duduk di samping Hinata.

"menyebalkan sekali!" kata Neji " padahal ini waktu bebas kami, tanpa harus merahasiakan pada semua orang!"

"sabar kak ...!" Hinata menepuk punggung Neji.

" eh kemana pasangan baru itu?!" tanya Neji

Baiklah kita jawab pertanyaan Neji, kedua pasangan baru itu sekarang sedang makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Mereka menikmati masa pacaran mereka hari ini, sungguh masa muda yang indah.

" hei Teme... kenapa kau pesan jus tomat?!" tanya Naruto.

" hnnn...!"

"hnnn?! Itu lagi...! benar – benar Teme...!"

"aku sudah selesai, sebentar lagi masuk ayo kita kembali!" ajak Sasuke

"kau terburu – buru sekali?!"

"hnnn... kita harus siap – siap untuk pelajaran Yamato sensei bukan?!"

"eh?! Olahraga?! Hari ini kita ada jam olahraga ya?! Aku lupa...!" naruto segera menghabiskan ramennya yang masih panas.

"aduh – aduh panas... lidahku terbakar!" Naruto jadi sangat panik, Sasuke dengan sigap memberikan segelas air kepada Naruto. " terima kasih...!"

Setelah ramennya habis, segera Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke. Sasuke selalu tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto. Mereka berjalan bersama dan terus bergandengan, tanpa peduli para siswa bergunjing. Sasuke juga tak peduli dengan olokan orang – orang mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dia ingin bisa terus seperti ini, bisa melihat Naruto yang selalu ceria ini sungguh membahagiakan.

Sasuke berjalan sambil sedikit merenung, sambil terus memandang sang kekasih. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berharga, dia sangat ingin melindungi senyuman Naruto yang selalu bisa membahagiakan orang lain itu. Menjaga diri Naruto dari apapun yang bisa melukainya. Sasuke bisa merasakan sebenarnya Naruto sedang kesepian, selalu memaksakan diri, dan sebagainya. Dan karena inilah Sasuke ingin mengisi hati Naruto.

" Sasuke awas!" Naruto segera menarik tubuh Sasuke, hingga tubuh Naruto tertindih menempel tembok.

"eh?!" Sasuke sedikit melamun sehinga hampir saja dia ditabrak seorang siswa yang sedang membawa gulungan besar sebuah peta sambil bercanda dengan temannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang lewat.

"kau tak apa – apa Sasu...?!" tanya Naruto agak memerah, Sasuke memandang mata Naruto dalam, posisi ini sangat pas batinnya, nyaman sekali.

"Sasu...?!"

"ma - maafkan aku ...!" Sasuke segera menghindar dengan salah tingkah dan menjauh dari Naruto.

**BRUGHT **

Sasuke terjatuh di bawah Naruto, kali ini seseorang berhasil menabraknya. Dan benturannya cukup keras sehingga Sasuke bisa terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

" Sasuke?! Kau tak apa – apa ?!" tanya Naruto panik, sementara Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

" maafkan aku ... aku benar – benar tidak sengaja!" seorang siswa yang menabrak Sasuke dan ternyata adalah Yahiko, meminta maaf karena dia memang tidak sengaja.

" aku sungguh tidak sengaja, maaf rapat sudah di mulai aku sudah terlambat! Aku minta maaf!" Yahiko juga terjatuh, dia berusaha berdiri. Dia tadi berlari sambil terus memperhatikan jam tangannya sehingga tidak melihat Sasuke.

" senpai tidak apa – apa?!" tanya Naruto

" tidak...!" yahiko memperhatikan Naruto yang membantu Sasuke berdiri." Kau tak apa – apa?"

"hnnn..." kata Sasuke

" baiklah aku terburu – buru! Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Yahiko segera pergi dengan wajah panik karena sudah terlambat menghadiri rapat OSIS.

" SENPAI!" kata Sasuke

Yahiko berhenti dan berbalik. Lalu Yahiko terkejut sekali dan Naruto juga tak kalah kagetnya. Sasuke tengah membungkuk dalam kepada Yahiko.

Yahiko begitu sulit mengertikan maksud Sasuke, namun setelah melihat dan merasakan ketulusan Sasuke, dia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke. Yahiko melihat Naruto dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

" aku minta maaf Senpai...! dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto selama ini...!" kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya celingak – celinguk. Yahiko tampak tersenyum lega.

" baiklah... mungkin dewa cinta masih belum berpihak padaku!" Yahiko meringis lalu membungkuk kepada Sasuke. " Sasuke jaga Naru – chan baik – baik...!" yahiko segera bangun dan pergi.

Yahiko pergi, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berjalan bersama, Sasuke lega urusannya dengan Sakura dan Yahiko sudah tuntas. Dia bisa leluasa menapaki jalan cerita cintanya dengan orang specialnya yang telah di kirim langit untuknya.

Keduanya begitu bahagia sehingga tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang terus mengawasi dan memata – matai apa yang mereka lakukan. Ya ... bisa di tebak bukan, siapa dia. Tentu saja Sakura, dia masih tdak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Dia sangat benci dengan Naruto yang telah merebut Sasuke.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Pelajaran olahraga dimulai, melalui Neji sang wakil ketua kelas, Yamato sensei yang masih menghadiri rapat Guru memberikan pesan untuk segera bersiap karena hari ini ada pelajaran renang. Teman – teman sekelas menanggapi pesan Yamato sensei dengan senang hati , karena saat musim panas pelajaran yang paling asyik adalah renang, meski tak semuanya suka. Mereka semua segera berganti seragam dan menuju kolam renang.

Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Neji sudah selesai dan hanya menggukan celana renang selutut, Naruto juga mulai berganti pakaian, Sasuke berbalik badan tidak melihat Naruto yang sedang berganti pakaian.

" kau sudah bisa berenang kan Naru?!" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran kotornya.

"eh?!" Neji agak kaget, sementara Naruto masih sibuk berganti pakaian

" kau tau kalau Naruto belum begitu bisa renang ya?!" tanya Neji dan duduk di samping sasuke

"eh benarkah?!" Sasuke yang memerah mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya heran.

"hehehe... sebenarnya memang tidak begitu bisa... Neji benar...! walaupun Neji dan Kiba sering melatihku saat musim panas aku masih belum bisa." Naruto sudah selesai dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke blushing melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada seperti itu.

" Sasuke cepat ganti baju! Kemarikan kecamatamu biar aku yang simpan!" pinta Naruto

"tidak perlu...!" Sasuke pergi dan menenangkan diri sambil melepas kemejanya.

Neji yang melihat tingkah Sasuke sungguh ingin tertawa, karena lucu sekali. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, meski di depan dirinya dan Sai Sasuke selalu terbuka, tapi bagi Neji ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan, hanya karena Naruto, Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti itu. Lalu tiba – tiba ada seorang siswa masuk dan mengatakan kepada Sasuke kalau Sasuke harus segera menemui Kakashi sensei di kantor. Sasuke malas sekali mendengarnya, wakil kepala sekolah itu sungguh aneh – aneh saja memanggil saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apalagi jarak kantor wakil kepala sekolah dengan tempatnya berada sekarang cukup jauh.

" baiklah kami pergi dulu Sasuke! Kau kesana saja dulu!" kata Neji

" pergilah Sasu...!" tambah Naruto

"hnnn...!" Sasuke mengenakan kemejanya kembali dan segera pergi.

Di tempat ganti wanita tidak setenang di tempat ganti pria. Sakura menjadi topik pembicaraan yang sangat menarik saat itu. Olokan, makian dan gunjingan bersatu padu menggempur Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menahan semua itu, Hinata sudah muak dengan gunjingan yang tidak berhenti menyerang Sakura.

" BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" Hinata memuncak

" CUKUP!"

" berhenti menyalahkan Sakura seperti itu! Kalian ini kenapa?! Jika kalian di posisi Sakura apa kalian akan suka diperlakukan seperti ini!" Hinata mendidih, Sakura terkejut dengan pembelaan Hinata.

" hei Hinata... kau tak perlu membela wanita seperti dia! Jangan sampai kau kecewa karena dia sangat cerdas, mempermainkan orang!" kata seorang siswi dan semua tampak setuju dengan pernytaan itu. Lalu mereka semua pergi.

" Sakura .. kau tidak apa – apa?!" Hinata sangat khawatir karena Sakura tampak sangat terpukul.

"DIAM KAU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!" Sakura bereaksi berlebihan

"KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEREKA! TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU LAGI SEKARANG!"

" JANGAN SOK PEDULI PADAKU!" dengan kemarahan Sakura meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Semua siswa sudah berkumpul di kolam renang. Beberapa siswa melakukan pemanasan dan yang lainnya sudah berenang, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Tapi sepertinya Naruto dan Neji sedang dalam masalah, beberapa siswa bahkan mengerumuni mereka.

" bukankah sudah ku katakan kau harus pemanasan sebelum berenang Naruto!" jelas Neji sambil mengurut pergelangan kaki Naruto yang kram.

" adu – duh ... Maaf Neji...! Awwww...!" Naruto sangat kesakitan dengan pijatan Neji, karena memang kram itu sakit. (Neji benar, sebelum masuk kolam renang dan bahkan berenang kita harus pemasan jika tidak kaki akan kram, aku pernah merasakannya. Dan itu sakit sekali jika tidak segera keluar dari air dan mendapat penanganan bisa kaku di air, syukurlah waktu itu selamat.)

" Naruto lebih baik kau istirahat saja!" kata salah seorang siswa sangat iba pada Naruto

" hehehe ... aku tidak apa – apa!" kata Naruto.

Naruto mendapatkan perhatian yang banyak dari teman – temannya, Sakura yang baru saja masuk dengan kemarahannya begitu iri melihat semua itu. Kenapa semua hanya untuk Naruto ?Kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu? Kenapa?!.

Kemarahan Sakura memuncak, sangat memuncak.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Semua siswa yang merumuni Naruto langsung buyar saat Sakura berlari kearah mereka, mereka begitu takut, aura kekejaman keluar dan tubuh Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura sangat marah.

" Sakura?!" Neji dan Naruto sangat kaget

" AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHATMU!" Sakura dengan geram menyerang Naruto

**BUAGHT**

" Neji...?!" Naruto sangat panik karena yang terkena pukulan Sakura adalah Neji, bukan dirinya.

" kyaaa...!" para siswa menjerit ketakutan

Neji terluka parah, pukulan Sakura kuat sekali, hingga dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Saat Sakura marah tenaga supernya itu selalu muncul dan sangat menakutkan.

" Neji ...! Neji ...!" Naruto dengan panik menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati Neji. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil, kakinya masih kram dan tak bisa di gerakan, dengan cepat Sakura meraih leher Naruto dan mengangkat Naruto hingga berdiri.

"kyaaa...!" lagi – lagi siswa menjerit takut, salah satu diantaranya ada yang berlari keluar mencari bantuan.

" ekh ..!" Naruto kesulitan bernapas, apalagi melawan Sakura.

" HENTIKAN SAKURA!" Hinata baru saja masuk dan berteriak kepada Sakura

"bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu mendapatkan semua hal ini!" Sakura menangis, Naruto tak bisa apa – apa.

Hinata merangkul Sakura dari belakang dan berusaha menarik Sakura agar Naruto bisa terlepas, tapi Sakura malah melempar Hinata dengan mudah. Semua siswa panik, di tengah kepanikan itu. Shikamaru, Kiba , Ino dan Sai segera masuk.

" SAKURA CUKUP!" kiba berteriak

"tidak akan ku maafkan...!" Sakura sangat dendam dia memukul Naruto keras

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sai dengan cepat memukul Sakura dan berusaha menolong Naruto. Pukulan sakura yang sangat keras, membuat Naruto terlempar jauh. Sai sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa tepat waktu. Naruto terlempar jauh, kepalanya mendarat di tepi kolam. Dan ...

**BYUUUURR...**

Semua siswa yang ada disana memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"NARUTO...!" Sai terus mengejar Naruto.

" NARUTO...!" Sasuke berlari diantara teman – temannya yang sedang tertegun

Semua temannya tak bisa menghentikan kejadian ini

**NARUTO POV**

Sakit ...

Pukulannya keras sekali, bahkan aku tak bisa melawan ...

Kakiku kram tidak bisa digerakan...

Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur tepian kolam renang, tubuhku melayang ...

Air ...

Aku sudah jatuh di air ...

Tenggelamkah aku ...

Airnya merah ...

Bercampur dengan darah dari kepalaku mungkin.

Tolong ...

Sasuke ..., kau dimana? Aku tenggelam ...

**NARUTO POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Air kolamnya memerah, tampaknya bercampur dengan darah Naruto. Sasuke segera berlari dan terjun ke kolam renang. Sesegera mungkin dia berenang dan menganggakat Naruto. Sai ikut terjun dan membantu Sasuke mengangkat Naruto. Kacamata Sasuke terlepas dan jatuh ke kolam

" Sasuke ?! Sai ..?!" Ino segera menghampiri keduanya, Ino terkejut sekali dengan keadaan Naruto. Kepala Naruto berdarah, rambut pirangnya berubah merah.

"apakah dia masih bernapas?!" Ino bertanya kepada Sai, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dan segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Sai hanya duduk disamping Sasuke yang sibuk menolong Naruto, Ino tak bisa percaya dengan yang dia lihat. Ino merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sai menepuk bahu Ino, seakan memberitahukan sesuatu, agar jangan mengganggu Sasuke saat ini. Sai segera pergi menuju Neji yang di tolong oleh Kiba, sementara Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga menahan Sakura yang masih marah.

" itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk Naruto ! lenyap dari dunia ini!" sakura seperti orang gila, Sasuke berdiri dan menitipkan Naruto pada Ino.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah merekah, penuh kebencian dan amarah. Siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan mampu menatap mata itu. Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

" dasar wanita biadap!" Sasuke mencengkram leher Sakura, semua tampak tegang. Sai segera menghampiri Sasuke.

" hentikan Kak..!" Sai menarik bahu Sasuke " Cukup Kak ...! kau harus menolong Naruto sebelum terlambat!" Sai menenangkan Sasuke.

" harusnya aku tak perlu mendengarmu Sai!" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, dan menghampiri Naruto.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Naruto segera di larikan ke rumah sakit. Dengan cepat Naruto mendapatkan penanganan. Di sebuah kamar rawat pasien, Sasuke menemani Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

" dia sudah tidak apa – apa!" kata seorang dokter

" terima kasih Tsizune – San ...!" kata Sasuke yang masih begitu sedih

Tsizune pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke memandang sosok kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dia duduk di samping Naruto dan menggemgam tangan sang kekasih, berharap agar dia segera sadar. Sungguh tidak nyaman mengalami hal semacam ini, di hari pertamanya pacaran dan di hari itu pula semuanya terancam hilang begitu saja. Dia sangat menyesal, jika saja dia ada disana saat itu pasti semua ini tak perlu terjadi.

" Naru ... maaf ...!" sasuke benar – benar menyesal.

"harusnya aku tau bahwa panggilan dari Kakashi sensei itu hanya siasat Sakura agar dia bisa melakukan ini padamu! Maafkan aku ... ! maafkan aku ...!" sasuke berkali – kali memohon maaf pada Naruto yang mungkin tak bisa mendengarnya.

Di balik pintu kamar rawat itu, beberapa temannya sedang menunggu disana dengan rasa khawatir. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tampak sangat terpukul itu. Beberpa saat kemudian Sai dan Neji datang bersama Jiraya. Neji tampak dibalut perban disana – sini. Sai masuk kamar itu dan mengenalkan Jiraya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa meminta maaf, Jiraya bisa memaklumi semua itu.

Jiraya meminta waktu kepada Sasuke untuk bicara berdua saja, mereka pergi ke taman rumah sakit. Dan membicarakan hal yang sangat serius.

"kau dari keluarga Uchiha bukan?!"

"benar...!"

"berarti kau adalah putra bungsu Mikoto dan Fugaku?!" tanya Jiraya, dan Sasuke kaget sekali.

"apa kau ingat bahwa orang tuamu itu adalah sahabat baik Minato dan kushina, orang tua Naruto?!" tanya Jiraya kembali.

" sa – habat baik?!" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, Jiraya mengangguk. Lalu Jiraya mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"aku di titipi ini oleh Kushina untukmu! Sudah hampir 10 tahun aku menyimpannya, sebelum meninggal dia menitipkan ini! dia memintaku memberikan ini padamu jika aku bertemu denganmu!" Sasuke menerima amplop itu dari Jiraya. Dan jiraya berdiri.

" Sasuke..., aku tenang kaulah yang menjadi kekasih Naruto!" Jiraya langsung pergi.

Setelah Jiraya pergi, Sasuke merenung dengan semua ini. dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disana. Sasuke meneteskan air mata setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Di surat itu kushina menceritakan persabahatannya dengan Mikoto, serta persahabatan Minato dan Fugaku, ayahnya. Menceritakan saat masih mengandung Naruto, dan saat itu Sasuke sudah lahir. Kushina melihat Mikoto menggendong Sasuke kecil, dan ingin sekali jika Narutonya sudah lahir bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik dengan Sasuke, namun jika wanita sasuke dan naruto bisa berjadoh, dan beberapa hal lain lagi.

_Sasuke ... jika kau sudah berteman baik dengan Naruto, tolong gantikan kami sebagai penjaganya..._

_Kami tidak memiliki kesempatan lebih lama untuk menjaganya..._

_Waktu kami sudah sangat dekat ..._

_Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu agar selalu sehat dan bahagia bersama Putraku ..._

_Terima kasih ... _

_Datebane ...!_

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

Segera mungkin Sasuke berlari menuju kamar rawat Naruto. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah mendominasinya sekarang. Sasuke sangat terkejut saat di kamar rawat Naruto ada orang lain yang mirip dirinya, selain Sai. Dia lebih mirip dan sangat mirip, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang.

" aniki ?!" sasuke melihat Itachi, segera Sasuke berlari dan memeluk kakaknya. Sai dan Neji yang berada disana pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

" Aniki ...!"

" Sasuke ...?!" tanya Itachi heran

"kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat Naruto sama sekali? Kenapa aku tak bisa ingat apapun tentang dia sebelumnya?!" tanya Sasuke bertubi – tubi, bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana cara Kakaknya sampai di tempat itu, padahal harusnya Itachi ada di London.

Itachi mengajak sasuke duduk, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"mungkin karena amnesia ringanmu waktu itu,jadi kau tak bisa mengingat kejadian itu seluruhnya!" Itachi bercerita dan Sasuke agak kaget, dia ingat dia pernah amnesia, tapi kata Ibu ingatannya sudah kembali bahkan ingatan tentang kampung halaman tak satupun yang dia lupakan, kenapa untuk Naruto dan segala tentangnya dia tak ingat.

"kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu... itu karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu kau masih 9 tahun dan aku 15 tahun, kau seumuran dengannya!" Itachi menunjuk Naruto. "hari itu kita diajak memancing oleh Ayah, dan kita pergi bersama Ibu, juga Paman Kushina dan Paman Minato, karena suatu hal Naruto terjatuh ke sungai, tanpa pikir panjang kau terjun kesungai menolongnya, tapi kau gagal dan kepalamu terbentur batuan sungai yang keras..."

_aku pernah jatuh kesungai saat ikut Ayah memancing, dan kepalaku terbentur bebatuan keras di dasar sungai, waktu itu aku belum bisa berenang. Itu yang di ceritakan Kakekku!_

Sasuke jadi ingat cerita Naruto

" ... Naruto juga mengalami hal sama, Ayah dan Paman Minato menolong kalian, dan kalian selamat. Setahun berikutnya kita pergi ke London, setelah itu kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang Naruto, apalagi hubungan kalian beberapa waktu sebelum keberangkatan sangat renggang. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu! Kau bersikeras tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi karena dia dekat dengan seorang wanita, kau sangat marah waktu itu. Meski tidak ingat tentang Naruto kau sangat marah dengan hubungan Naruto dengan wanita yang kau anggap sebagai kekasihnya waktu itu" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

" waktu itu, Ayah mendapatkan kabar bahwa paman Minato sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan, dan tak ada yang selamat. Mendengar kabar itu, Ayah segera melakukan penyeledikan dan tidak di ketahui naruto selamat. Ibu sangat terpukul, dan Ibu jatuh sakit, asma ibu terus kambuh. Dan setelah Ibu meninggal, Ibu memintamu untuk kembali ke sini, sebenarnya Ibu merasakan bahwa Naruto masih hidup, berharap kau bisa menemukannya...!" tambah Itachi

Sasuke semakin terkejut

" aku sudah mencarinya selama 1 tahun waktu SMA, tetap tidak menemukannya! Setelah semua ini terjadi, saham perusahaan milik Ayah Naruto di kelola Ayah sendiri untuk memajukan perusahaan hingga sebesar ini...!" Itachi bercerita semua yang dia tau

Sasuke masih tertegun, tidak percaya dengan hal yag dia dengar. Ternyata dia dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Dia yang sangat menyayangi Naruto, dan perjumpaannya 5 bulan lalu adalah takdir Tuhan. Ketertarikannya pada Naruto waktu itu adalah rasa bawah sadarnya yang sudah dia pendam selama sepuluh tahun.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih tak sadar, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat buku Orange Naruto di meja. Dia ingin sekali melihat isinya, tapi dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Naruto. Tapi dia sangat ingin membukanya. Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka sampul halamannya.

_Sasuke kau boleh membukanya _

_-Naruto-_

Sasuke sangat terkejut ada note seperti itu. Langsung saja dengan berani dia membuka halaman berikutnya.

_FOTO YANG DISAYANGI AYAH_

Saat melihat foto itu, Sasuke langsung syok. Melihat foto orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto serta ada 3 anak laki – laki yang fotonya sudah buram tak terlihat jelas.

" Sasuke kau tak apa – apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir

Kepala Sasuke berputar dan terasa sangat sakit, Sasuke ambruk.

" Sasuke?!" itachi segera berlari

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Matahari bersinar terik hari ini, Sasuke terbangun.

" Sasuke kau sudah bangun?!" tanya seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Sasuke, rambut pirang dan mata shapirenya begitu indah.

" Naruto ...?!" Sasuke bangun perlahan

"kau tak usah buru – buru bangun...!" kata Naruto yang duduk disampingnya, dan Itachi juga sedang disamping Naruto.

" ukh ...!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya "aku kenapa?"

" semalam kau pingsan." Jawab sang Kakak

" mmm...?! iya aku ingat, setelah aku mengingat foto itu aku langsung pusing." Kata Sasuke

"apa kau juga sudah mengingat semuanya Teme?!" tanya Naruto

"eh?! Kau ingat juga?!" tanya Sasuke kembali

"iya ... saat kau menolongku waktu terjatuh ke kolam, aku sudah ingat semuanya. Waktu aku kecelakaan 9 tahun lalu, kau juga menolongku!" tambah Naruto.

Setelah berbincang dan bertukar memori, mereka manjadi semakin akrab. Teman – temannya juga datang menjenguk, Sai, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Shika, Kiba dan Yahiko, mereka semua datang. Mereka meledek Sasuke, karena Sasuke ikut di rawat di rumah sakit. Harusnya dia yang menemani Naruto kenapa jadi sebaliknya?

Orang pertama yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Yahiko adalah Itachi tentunya. Yahiko juga sangat terkejut, dia tidak akan menyangka bertemu orang yang pernah dia sukai disini.

Saat para sahabat Naruto sedang berbincang, Itachi mengajak Yahiko pergi bersama.

Di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, mereka bergandengan tangan.

" lama tak ketemu Senpai...!" kata Yahiko

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi yahiko...!" kata Itachi

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"akhirnya kalian bersama kembali!" komentar Sai sambil merangkul Neji

"dia orang yang special untukku, Tuhan masih memberikan Naruto padaku!" giliran Sasuke merangkul Naruto yang blushing.

" Neji maafkan aku ... karena kau harus menolong Naruto kau jadi seperti itu!" tambah Sasuke yang memperhatikan balutan luka disana sini pada Neji.

" tidak apa – apa ...! Naruto adalah temanku dari kecil, mana mungkin aku diam saja, meski kenyataannya aku tak bisa menolongnya...!" jawab Neji

" kalau kau berpikr seperti itu, kita juga melakukan hal yang sama! Kita terlambat!" tambah Sai, Naruto hanya diam.

Naruto meringis, dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi.

" MULAI SEKARANG DAN SELAMANYA KITA AKAN TERUS BERSAMA, DAN SALING MELINDUNGI!" dengan penuh semangat Naruto mengucapkannya, membuat hati Sasuke, Sai dan Neji ikut menghangat dan bergelora.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto, Sai dan Neji juga tertawa senang, seakan melihat pertunjukan opera yang lucu. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan selamanya akan bersama.

Setiap pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan pada akhirnya akan membahagiakan. Dengan bersyukur apa yang ada di sekitar kita, pastilah ada kebahagiaan yang sangat special untuk kita masing – masing.

Kisah mereka akan terus berlanjut. Mereka akan berjalan di jalan yang tak selalu mudah, namun asalkan kau percaya padanya semua akan bisa dihadapi bersama.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**FIN**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, hingga akhir...**

**Apakah Masih terlalu menyedihkan ...?! **

**tulisannya juga masih compang - camping...**

**maaf... sudah beberapa fic yang di tulis, tetap saja gak pinter - pinter...!  
**

**dan Mungkin endingnya tidak sesuai dugaan teman – teman...**

**Maaf...**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan teman – teman !**

**Terima kasih banyak...!**

**Terima kasih...**

**aku Mohon maaf karena selalu merepotkan!**

**Terima kasih...**

**Kepada teman specialku, N terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan menjadikan karakternya dan sedikit cerita cintanya menjadi fic ini, terima kasih...**

**Dan ribuan terima kasih tak akan bisa membalas, para teman – teman pembaca yang sudah rela membaca rangkaian fic ini hingga tamat, terima kasih...**

**Aku benar – benar mohon maaf...!**

**R&R Please...!**


End file.
